Le Sang du Diable
by Dolip1000mg
Summary: (Aventures - UA) Balthazar est lycéen. Mais Balthazar est également le fils du Diable, le chef du Clan qui règne sur la pègre de Lyoto. Il lui reste une année à faire, avant d'atteindre la majorité. Une seule et unique année avant de rejoindre les rangs du Clan. Une dernière année, ou tout va se bousculer...
1. I - Hérédité

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Bon matin !_

 _Nous voici avec le premier chapitre de cette fic' ^^_

 _Pour la petite histoire, cette fiction est née grace au Défis D'Aventures - 10ème édition (allez voir leur profil et leur twitter avec les Défis dessins, ils sont cooooooools ! - et les défis déjà publiés, il y a de vraies perles ! - et pourquoi pas participer à votre tour ; ) )_

 _Je m'égare... Donc, le thême de ce défis du mois était l'Univers Alternatif. J'ai donc imaginé un truc, mais au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, bah... c'était beaucoup trop long pour le Défis, et surtout... totalement pas finis !_

 _J'ai donc pris la décision de prendre mon temps pour terminer cette histoire et de proposer juste un avant goût pour le Défis._

 _Voici donc, cet avant gôut, ma participation (donc pour ceux qui ont déjà lu désolée rien de nouveau pour le moment ^^) qui se transforme ici en premier chapitre de cette fiction !_

 _Sur cela, bonne lecture !_

.

.

I - Hérédité

Dans une salle de classe, le professeur commença à faire l'appel grâce à son trombinoscope holographique. Les présents apparaissent en vert, les absents en rouge. Dans le fond de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, un bureau était vide.

\- Vicky.

\- Présente.

\- Stalion.

\- Oui.

\- Lennon.

\- …

\- Lennon !

Levant les yeux, le professeur balaya la classe. Une veine apparue sur son front. Il fulminait de rage. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis le début de l'année que cet avorton séchait son cours.

\- Délégué Azur, vous prendrez note de l'absence de Monsieur Lennon pour la rapporter au conseil de disciple.

\- Oui, Billot-Sensei.

\- Je vais encore devoir faire un rapport au Proviseur Tesla !

Il continua à ronchonner contre la discipline de son élève tout en faisant apparaitre, sur les pupitres des étudiants et le tableau interactif, la leçon du jour. Le cours risquait d'être long pour les lycéens dont le professeur, déjà pas commode de base, était enragé.

Pas si loin de tout ça, sur le toit de l'établissement un jeune homme était allongé. Les yeux fermés, le vent printanier d'après-midi faisait doucement bouger ses cheveux châtains bouclés. Sa montre connectée n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Il recevait les notifications d'absence, sans doute un message de son prof, ainsi qu'une lettre administrative l'invitant à régulariser sa situation.

Il soupira. D'un geste devenu habituel, il effaça les messages et rendit silencieux l'appareil. Il le rebrancherait ce soir uniquement pour avoir les cours et les devoirs. Il rendait déjà tous les travaux demandés, c'était bien suffisant. Il n'avait pas à supporter, en plus, le regard de ce prof qui le détestait simplement pour ce qu'il était.

Lâchant un nouveau soupir, le jeune homme sorti un Zippo de sa poche et s'amusa à l'ouvrir et le fermer, sans toucher au bouton sur le côté. L'objet était vieux, presque une relique d'un temps passé si on considérait la rareté d'en trouver à cette époque. Pour beaucoup, ça équivalait à une babiole démodée, mais la vérité était que ça coûtait plutôt cher, surtout celui-là. Et c'était bien l'une des rares choses que son père lui avait donné et qu'il gardait précieusement.

La sonnerie retentit pour la fin de la journée. Rapidement, le jeune homme se redressa et redescendit par les escaliers pour se mêler à la foule de lycéens. Il évita soigneusement le couloir de sa classe et arriva dans le hall prêt de son casier. Des premières années qui courraient le heurtèrent alors. Le fautif allait s'excuser lorsqu'il tomba sur le regard du troisième année. Etrangement, le silence se fit autour d'eux alors que le plus jeune palissait. Le plus vieux entendit bientôt les rumeurs monter.

« Mon dieu, il a bousculé B.O.B. Lennon ! », « Il parait que le regarder dans les yeux porte malheur ! », « Pauvre gars, on ne retrouvera même pas son cadavre… », « Il est encore pire que son père. », « Mieux vaut l'éviter si tu ne veux pas disparaitre à tout jamais… »

Le dénommé B.O.B. Lennon sera les poings. Sans accorder le moindre regard à personne, et surtout pas au première année qui était sur le point de s'évanouir, il traversa la cour au pas de course. En passant le portail, le surveillant lui accorda un signe de tête auquel il ne répondit pas. Sanguinus faisait partit du Clan de son père, et rien que pour ça, le jeune homme évitait de rester trop proche de lui.

Laissant le reste des étudiants se diriger vers les différentes gares d'AéroTram, il s'enfonça à pied dans les rues piétonnes entre les buildings aux devantures à l'éclairage néons. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Son père… Enoch… C'est simplement le chef du Clan qui règne sur la pègre de Lyoto, et lui, était son fils.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon !

Même en prenant le nom de sa mère, il était craint… En même temps, bien que sa mère fut une femme bien, que son père avait certes abandonnée et qui était morte de chargrin, B.O.B. n'avait hérité que de la moitié de sa génétique... Et l'autre…

Il s'arrêta dans la rue et regarda son reflet dans une vitrine. Son visage le regardait, fatigué. Un œil marron et, caché sous une mèche de cheveux en travers de son visage, un œil jaune à la pupille fendu. Ce regard héréditaire faisait de lui, un Diable. Mais il ne l'avait jamais voulu et ne voulait pas faire partie du Clan. Il avait toujours renié ses origines et surtout son père. Ça faisait toujours rire ce dernier, mais pour l'instant, il le laissait tranquille. Balthazar avait réussi à négocier sa liberté jusqu'à la fin de ses études et il redoutait le jour où l'on viendrait le chercher. Alors pour le moment, il évitait son géniteur le plus possible.

Balthazar continua sa route jusqu'aux vieux quartiers. Son lycée, assez côté -on ne l'avait pas envoyé n' importe où pour étudier-, était dans la ville moyenne de Lyoto. Lui, habitait avec sa tante dans la ville basse, ou vieux quartiers, ça dépendait comment les gens les nommés. C'étaient certes les quartiers les plus pauvres, mais c'étaient également les plus anciens de Lyoto, avec des lieux emblématiques et historiques.

Il était encore en train de descendre la rue commerçante et de passer juste dans les premières rues de la ville basse lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une altercation. Il commençait à être tard et il n'y avait plus grand monde, même à cet endroit de la ville. Il jeta alors un œil dans la ruelle en se collant à l'angle. Il vit rapidement un jeune garçon se faire agresser par trois autres types. Le gamin leur répondait vivement et ça faisait rire les autres qui le frappaient. Et le gosse encaissait avant de se remettre à hurler des insultes comme un chartrier.

Le lycéen ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire. Devait-il aller aider le garçon contre ses brutes ? Il n'avait pas envie de se battre et encore moins de prouver à son père qu'il avait raison sur toutes les lignes. Mais il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux, il s'en voudrait, ça, il en était sûr. Son regard se porta alors sur des barres de fer qui n'étaient pas loin. Il mit à peine une seconde à réfléchir avant d'en prendre une et de s'engager dans la rue.

\- Oï ! Laisser ce gamin tranquille !

\- Et sinon tu vas faire quoi avec ton jouet ?

Le chef du groupe sortit une longue rapière de son dos. Des petits caïds comme ça, il y en avait partout dans la ville basse, qui essayaient de se faire recruter par des gangs ou repérés par des clans. Balthazar essayait de les éviter le plus possible.

Sans changer d'allure et sans afficher la moindre peur, il se plaça devant le gosse qui était au sol taché de sang à divers endroits. Celui-là n'était pas d'ici, ses vêtements étaient bien trop classieux et soignés. Encore un petit bourge de la ville haute qui cherchait des sensations fortes.

\- Sinon… Je vous tue.

En même temps qu'il dit ça, Balthazar alluma la fonction spéciale de son Zippo qu'il tenait de la même main que la barre à mine. Une longue flamme rouge vient alors lécher l'acier, le recouvrant totalement. Son visage qui était dans l'ombre pour les trois assaillants apparut alors dans la lumière vacillante. Une lueur folle dansait dans l'iris du Diable dévoilé et ils firent plusieurs pas en arrière avant de se mettre à courir.

\- On n'en a pas fini avec toi, petite merde !

\- Tocards !

Balthazar soupira à l'insulte qui venait de son dos. Il lâcha la barre en fer, referma son Zippo modifié et se retourna, en remettant sa mèche devant son visage, vers le gosse qui se relevait à peine.

\- Ça va gami- OUCH !

Le lycéen porta sa main à sa joue et le regarda complétement surpris, contempla le gosse s'enfuir en courant dans la rue principal. Ce môme lui avait collé un pain alors qu'il venait de le sauver ? Il lui manquait une case ou quoi ? Et puis, quel punch il avait !

Grimaçant, Balthazar cracha un peu de sang, en se massant la joue avant de reprendre son chemin. Ça lui apprendra, de vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Il grogna tout le long du trajet, passant dans les rues devenant de plus en plus étroites.

La rue commerçante disparut, pour se perdre dans le dédale de petites rues aux porches plus ou moins bien éclairés, avec nombre de passages coupe-gorges. Le jeune homme les connaissait par cœur, ses ruelles, et surtout, il n'avait y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus peur de se faire harceler. La réputation de fils du Diable rentrait forcément dans la balance.

A un moment ou à un autre…

.

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'ai donc maintenant besoin de vous !_

 _Il n'y a pas de chapitrage pré-défini de cette fiction, alors j'ai besoin de savoir, si vous en voulez plus, ou moins ou si ça la longeur vous va comme ça ^^_

 _Sachant que je publierais (sauf oubli...) une fois par semaine ^^_

 _Sur ma dernière fiction, j'ai fait des chapitre trop long, alors j'avais tout republier en recoupant à moitier les chapitres, mais j'avais encore l'impression que c'était long... =='_

 _Dites moi ^^_

 _Les reviews nourrisent les auteurs !_


	2. II - Gouttes bouillonnantes

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Bon matin !_

 _Nous voici avec un nouveau chapitre ^^_

 _Un petit truc, une petite anecdote, un p'tit clin d'oeil, que j'ai oublié de mentionner, j'ai donc commencé à écrire cette fic pour Les Défis, et donc pendant le cours de la saison 4 d'Aventures. MAIS. J'ai finis de l'écrire après la fin de la saison !_

 _Sachant que j'avais déjà imaginé grosso modo le déroulement de l'histoire, je vous signalerais tout de même le moment ou la fin de saison est arrivé dans l'écriture. Pas que ça ait apportré beaucoup de changement, mais juste pour noter la tension et l'état émotionnel qui se passaient dans ma tête à se moment là XD_

 _Sur cela, bonne lecture !_

.

.

II - Gouttes bouillonnantes

La nuit tombait lorsqu'il fit coulisser la porte du restaurant de ramen. Il se situait dans la rue des restaurants qui longeait les remparts de fortification de l'ancienne enceinte de la ville. Ce coin-là était plutôt tranquille par rapport à certains endroits de la ville basse. Et dans ce restaurant, resté dans la tradition du siècle précédent, il avait ses habitudes.

Sans même regarder les habitués ou le patron, Balthazar traversa la salle la mine sombre pour prendre l'autre porte qui donnait sur le jardin privé du propriétaire. Il fut presque étonné de ne pas l'entendre se rouvrir juste derrière lui, avec le patron qui venait lui faire un sermon après avoir vu sa tronche. Il alla directement à la petite fontaine se débarbouiller. Il vit alors qu'il y avait du sang sur son uniforme. Génial, pensa-t-il, il allait en plus devoir se taper une lessive. A genoux, les mains accrochées au bassin, il baissa la tête de dépit. Il en avait marre de cette journée de merde.

Dans son dos, alors, vint se caller une grosse masse chaude. Balthazar se retourna et s'assit au sol prenant la grosse chienne blanche contre lui et lui grattouillant la tête. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours connu le proprio du restaurant. Il ne se souvenait plus de comment il avait fait sa connaissance, mais à chaque fois qu'il demandait, le restaurateur lui répondait la même chose. Un jour, ce dernier en avait juste eut marre de le voir trainer dans la rue et l'avait chopé par le col, assis au bar et lui avait demandé de ne plus bouger… Balthazar n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il n'avait pas protesté et pourquoi il était resté… Au fils des jours et des semaines, ils avaient finalement bien sympathisé.

Le restaurateur n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis leur rencontre. L'enfant que Balthazar était à l'époque devait sans doute lui donner une image d'un grand-père affectueux et un peu bourru, et il avait rapidement fait connaissance d'Eden. Cette grosse boule de poils blancs. Il était persuadé que c'était plus une louve qu'une chienne, mais le proprio soutenait le contraire.

Ayant retrouvé un micro sourire, le lycéen retourna dans la salle. Sur le bout du bar, il y avait une trousse de premier soin. Sans un mot, Balthazar s'assit et commença à fouiller dedans. De l'autre côté, Grunlek VonKrayn le regarda un instant avant de retourner à ses casseroles et ses woks pour continuer les préparations de ses clients.

Quelques minutes passèrent ou seules les conversations et l'ambiance général du restaurant se déroula. Une fois qu'il fut soigné, le lycéen regarda seulement son ami cuisiner. C'était toujours impressionnant de le voir faire avec son bras robotique qui se déployait pour saisir les poêles ou des instruments hors de portée. Sans parler de son œil, lui aussi cybernétique, qui analysait et scannait tout.

\- Bon alors ? Tu t'es encore battu ?

Finalement, le restaurateur s'était retourné vers lui en lui donnant un bol de ramen.

\- Même pas. Un gamin m'a foutu une droite pour l'avoir aidé contre trois types.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Le rire de Grunlek fut puissant. Balthazar releva son visage de sa nourriture et haussa un sourcil. Le patron continua à rire alors qu'il attrapait son plateau avec un repas dessus et sortait de sa cuisine. D'un seul coup, sa taille varia alors qu'il descendait de l'estrade construire derrière.

Les conversations reprirent de plus belle dans le restaurant. La bonne humeur du patron était communicative. Le nain alla servir au fond de la salle un habitué. Balthazar lui fit un léger signe de tête avec un sourire quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. En même temps, le jeune homme blond était toujours discret.

C'était un véritable ami pour Balthazar, même si pas toujours très causant à cause du masque contre la pollution qu'il portait tous le temps, il était apparemment de constitution fragile. Il était le dernier descendant d'une des Grandes Familles Fondatrices de Lyoto, les Kory, spécialisés dans l'archerie. L'ère des Grandes Familles est révolue depuis longtemps, mais Shinddha avait tout de même préservé l'enseignement familial. Il avait perdu tous les siens dans sa jeunesse, dans de troubles circonstances, et une bonne partie de la fortune familiale s'était envolée, si bien que maintenant, malgré ses origines, il habitait dans la ville moyenne. Il préférait toutefois le calme de la ville base.

C'est un jour alors qu'il se baladait en pleine rue que l'hydropropulsion de son skate est tombée en panne. Il était rentré dans le restaurant pour le réparer et lui aussi avait vite sympathisé avec Grunlek, puis avec Balthazar. A croire que ses trois-là étaient fait pour se rencontrer. Surtout que, de ce que le lycéen avait pu voir, Shinddha était un petit génie.

C'était lui qui avait fait et installé tous les équipements du restaurant. Il était en Master en Grande Ecole et avait toujours plein de gadgets dans son sac. C'était lui également qui avait bidouillé son Zippo pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser pour se défendre en dernier recourt. Et il aidait aussi Balthazar à réviser ses examens grâce à une IA qu'il avait créée: I.C.Y. Intelligence Créative Yttrifère, que le lycéen traitait affectueusement d'Idiote Creepy Yogi, tant elle avait toujours réponse à tout, et avec amabilité en plus.

La fin de cette journée-là ne fut, au final, pas différente des autres. Après son repas, Balthazar était allé s'installer avec Shinddha et avait rebranché sa montre connectée. Il l'avait synchronisé avec le réseau du restaurant et pu commencer à travailler ses cours sur l'un des écrans holographiques à la disposition des clients. Face à lui, l'étudiant était en train de bricoler une quelconque invention avec un tournevis multifonction. Au final, c'était Grunlek qui les avait mis, gentiment, à la porte quand la Tante de Balthazar avait appelé au restaurant. Shinddha avait raccompagné Balthazar avant de rentrer chez lui.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et de nouveau la même routine s'était installée. La rentrée n'avait rien changé aux habitudes de Balthazar et il séchait toujours autant les cours qu'il pouvait éviter. Le lycéen avait déjà été convoqué par la direction et avait écouté avec une attention distraite les menaces du proviseur Tesla.

C'étaient des paroles dans le vent, ils ne pouvaient pas le virer, sinon ils allaient devoir faire affaire avec son géniteur. Et puis, il n'était pas un cancre, il étudiait, il avait même de bons résultats. Toujours était-il que les autres élèves évitaient Balthazar, bien que cela l'énerve prodigieusement, il s'était fait une raison. Depuis bien longtemps.

La journée s'achevait enfin et le lycéen avait repris son chemin habituel jusqu'à la basse ville. Il traina devant les vitrines de la rue commerçante plus longtemps que prévu, lorgnant sur les nouveaux jeux d'Immersion Virtuel qui venaient de sortir et qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'acheter. Sa tante n'avait pas un salaire mirobolant et il refusait d'obtenir quoi que ce soit de son père. Il n'entrait jamais dans les boutiques de toutes manières.

Reprenant son chemin en soupirant, il arriva bientôt dans les vieux quartiers et pour la seconde fois en même pas une semaine, il entendit les bruits d'une bagarre, avec la même voix de gosse horripilant qui criait des insultes. Mais cette fois-là, la voix se tut accompagnée d'un bruit sourd. Balthazar se précipita et il retrouva deux des types de la dernière fois en train de donner des coups pieds dans le corps du gamin à terre.

Oubliant toute bienséance, le lycéen se précipita dans la mêlée. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il avait le sang chaud, même avec sa carrure de brindille. S'il y avait bien un truc qu'il savait faire, c'était se battre et pour ça, il n'était pas un Diable pour rien.

Son pied s'écrasa rapidement dans l'estomac du gars le plus proche le faisant reculer. L'autre type voulu le repousser, mais Balthazar attrapa fermement l'un de ses bras et lui donna un coup de poing le propulsant contre le mur. Il reprit une posture défensive au-dessus du corps du gamin près à la prochaine riposte. Les autres hésitèrent franchement, alors il en profita pour sourire avec insolence et prendre une voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Dégagez de chez moi !

Clairement, le lycéen les vit déglutir avant de partir à reculons. Balthazar ne les lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu. Il attendit encore quelques secondes, puis son visage se décomposa de douleur et il se plia en deux contre le mur de la ruelle retenant un cri. Putain que ce type avait la mâchoire dure ! Il sentait sa peau chauffer et la moindre de ses phalanges hurlait à l'agonie. Sa jambe elle aussi était crispée, mais c'était moins douloureux.

Son poing toujours contre son estomac, il tourna des yeux embués de larmes vers le gamin. Celui-ci était bien amoché, mais il respirait, c'était déjà ça. Reprenant constance après encore un instant, finalement, Balthazar attrapa prudemment le gosse par le bras. Il fit attention à ses blessures, vérifiant que rien n'était cassé et le hissa sur son dos. C'était qu'il était lourd le bougre.

Pas après pas, le jeune homme descendit dans les quartiers de la basse ville. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais il faisait déjà nuit. Et il devait se concentrer pour marcher avec sa jambe qui flageolait. Il sentit toutefois, au bout d'un moment, le gamin se réveiller. Il commença même à bouger en s'existant.

\- Lâche-moi enfoiré !

\- FERME-LA !

\- Que-

\- Et arrête de bouger ! T'es blessé.

\- …

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tant que t'auras pas eu des soins.

Le gamin se calma tout de même. Il avait mal, c'était vrai, mais il était persuadé qu'il pouvait marcher. Néanmoins, il avait remarqué le regard droit et la sueur sur le visage de son « sauveur ». Il était déterminé à s'occuper de lui. Alors il se laissa transporter.

\- Imbécile…

\- Je sais.

.

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Plus - Moins - Bien - pour la longeur du chapitre ?_

 _Les reviews sont comme les fleurs qui naissent au fond de nos âmes, précieuses, fragiles et essentielles._


	3. III - Coagulation

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Bon matin !_

 _Nous voici avec un nouveau chapitre ^^_

 _Merci Kaleiim (Guest) pour ta review, et aux autres ; ) !_

 _Sur cela, on avance un peu plus dans cette histoire, bonne lecture !_

.

.

III - Coagulation

Alors Balthazar continua sa route et il finit par arriver au restaurant de Grunlek.

Quand il passa la porte, la salle était presque vide, et le lycéen prêt à s'effondrer sous l'effort. Presque instantanément, alors qu'il allait sortir une mauvaise blague à son jeune ami, le restaurateur saisit le problème et sortit de sa cuisine pour prendre en charge le gamin avant que Balthazar ne s'effondre.

Shinddha, qui s'était lui aussi lever du fond de la salle pour porter assistance à l'étrange duo, prit Balthazar par les épaules et l'amena assoir directement sur la chaise la plus proche. Le lycéen tremblait et soufflait comme un bœuf. Rapidement, l'étudiant lui apporta un vers d'eau qu'il avala d'un coup. Shinddha s'accroupit face à lui et lui passa précautionneusement une main sur son front. Balthazar se dégagea doucement avec un sourire en coin, il allait bien.

Son regard se tourna alors vers Grunlek et le gamin tandis que son ami se redressait. L'ado était assis sur une des banquettes et le patron était en train de fouiller dans sa panoplie de premier secours. Le gosse avait l'air d'aller bien, si on oubliait les contusions sur son visage, mais il était sûr que Grunlek l'avait déjà scanné les dégâts. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Balthazar poussa alors un soupir de soulagement et s'affala sur sa chaise. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres et il passa ses mains sur son visage pour le détendre. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Son instinct avait encore agi pour lui et… Il n'avait aucun regret.

\- Mais tu saignes !

Le lycéen décala ses mains pour regarder les yeux bleus de l'étudiant qu'il voyait presque affolés au-dessus de son masque. Il recula légèrement alors que Balthazar regardait son poing qui ne le lançait presque plus. Ses articulations étaient rouges, enflées et un peu éraflées à certain endroit ou quelques perles de sangs s'agglutinaient. Ça ne lui faisait pas mal et le temps qu'il les examine Shinddha était déjà revenu avec des produits qu'il avait pris au restaurateur. Sans rien dire, il laissa son ami s'en occuper.

Après les soins, Grunlek s'excusa auprès des derniers clients et après leur avoir donné des avantages pour leur prochain repas, il les accompagna en dehors de l'établissement qu'il ferma. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à quatre dans la salle du restaurant. Bientôt cinq, puisque le patron laissa rapidement sa chienne rentrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Eden se précipita d'ailleurs rapidement vers le lycéen tout en grognant sur l'étudiant.

Le silence finit par retomber et les regards se tournèrent rapidement sur le garçon brun aux multiples pansements et bandages.

\- Alors ! Dit moi un peu, gamin, comment t'as fait pour te retrouver dans cet état ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

Le dit « gamin » croisa les bras sur sa poitrine aux questions de Grunlek. Puis son regard passa sur les deux autres, s'attardant sur le lycéen en train de gratter la tête d'une grosse chienne blanche. Le restaurateur poussa un grognement.

\- T'as vraiment envie que je continue à t'appeler « gamin », gamin ?

\- Non.

\- Alors ?

\- … Théo. Théo DeSilverberg.

\- Bien. Et tu viens d'où ?

\- …

\- On ne va pas aller loin avec les réponses que tu donnes. Gamin.

Le jeune Théo serra la mâchoire. Au moment où il allait répliquer vivement, Balthazar lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Il connaissait suffisamment le nain pour savoir qu'il ne prendrait pas à la légère la moindre insulte.

\- Il vient de la Ville Haute, ça se voit à sa dégaine Grunlek.

\- DeSilverberg, c'est un nom réputé dans les hauts quartiers, effectivement. Cela ne m'ait pas inconnu. renchérit Shinddha

Le garçon sembla énervé par les paroles prononcées, mais ne les contredit pas.

\- Merci les enfants, j'aurais préféré qu'il me le dise lui-même… Enfin. Est-ce qu'au moins tu vas me dire pourquoi Balthazar t'a ramené dans cet état ?

\- Je ne lui ai rien demandé !

Le lycéen prit un air choqué et le gosse eut un air arrogant. Grunlek leva les yeux aux ciels.

\- Très bien ! Bon... Shinddha, Balthazar, rentrez chez vous. Pendant ce temps, je vais ramener Théo chez lui.

\- Ça ne sera pas la peine-

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu préfères que j'appelle la Milice Inquisitoriale ?

Le garçon grimaça.

\- Tu vois. Alors en avant.

Bon grès, mal grès, le jeune garçon se leva, la tête regardant au sol et sorti du restaurant, suivi du nain et des deux amis. Eden se coucha devant la porte alors que le restaurateur fermait son établissement. Poussant Théo dans le dos, ils partirent rapidement vers l'arrêt d'AéroTram le plus proche.

Balthazar les regarda s'en aller. Étrangement, il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient très vite revoir Théo.

\- Tu viens ? Balthazar ?

\- …

\- Hé…

Une pression sur son bras lui fit retrouver ses esprits et il regarda l'étudiant blond. Celui-ci paraissait inquiet. Le lycéen remit correctement sa mèche devant son œil jaune et lui fit un sourire malicieux.

\- Je peux venir dormir chez toi ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai encore une dissertation à faire pour demain… Et tatie ne rentrera pas ce soir…

\- …

\- S'te plait !

\- … Aaah… Bon, c'est d'accord… Mais tu ne touches à rien !

\- Oui. Oui. Comme d'habitude.

\- Justement !

L'étudiant rattrapa en quelques foulées Balthazar qui était déjà partit dans la direction de la ville moyenne. Le lycéen n'aimait pas vraiment la solitude, et ça, Shinddha le savait.

Passa trois semaines. La vie avait repris son court normal une nouvelle fois.

Balthazar détestait toujours autant ses cours. Il avait vraiment envie de terminer son année pour enfin quitter cette école. Depuis trois ans qu'il y était, il ne s'était jamais senti autant sous-pression que cette année. Peut-être parce que les nouvelles années le fuyaient comme s'il était un pestiféré, ou parce que son référent, Billot-sensei, ne se gênait plus pour dire ce qu'il pensait de lui, à moins que ce ne soit le regard persistant de Sanguinus sur sa personne qui l'oppressait. A cause de ça, il sentait l'ombre d'Enoch de plus en plus présent. C'était sa dernière année de liberté et il était plus prisonnier que jamais. Les jours étaient comptés.

Le seul endroit où il se sentait bien, s'était au restaurant de Grunlek. Les ramens étaient bons, le proprio était la figure paternelle qui lui manquait et il y avait Shinddha qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à embêter. Mais depuis quelques jours, il se sentait suivi. Ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

Plusieurs fois, il changea de chemin et la sensation disparue. Mais elle revenait toujours, quelques jours plus tard. Heureusement qu'il connaissait les ruelles de la ville basses par cœur, mais cette situation ne plaisait pas au lycéen. Cela se refléta même sur son humeur, ce que remarquèrent rapidement ses deux amis. Mais il ne leur dit rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Balthazar était suivi, mais la première fois aussi longtemps…

Et puis il y eut ce jour. Ce jour où il tourna à l'angle d'une rue et aperçu un éclat dans une vitre. Là, il se traita de tous les noms d'oiseaux pour sa stupidité et se mit à courir. De plus en plus vite à chaque intersection changeant de direction au dernier moment et à un dernier carrefour, se cacha dans l'ombre d'un angle et il attendit…

Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration pour faire le moins de bruit possible et de se tasser contre le mur. Rapidement, il entendit des pas résonner et venir à sa suite. De plus en plus bruyamment. Jusqu'à l'embranchement. Jusqu'à lui.

Au moment où la silhouette apparue, Balthazar retenu son souffle. L'instant d'après, il sortait de sa cachette, attrapait son poursuivant par le col et le plaquait contre le mur. Sa voix s'éleva alors, laissant paraitre des échos de colère et de soulagement.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me suis !

Le garçon devant lui, qui n'était autre que le jeune Théo qu'il avait déjà aidé deux fois, le regarda avec défi. Le Lycéen recula et soupira en se frottant le visage, ce gamin l'irritait. Et dire qu'il était presque aussi grand que lui, à une demi-tête près. S'il était encore au collègue, ça devait être un monstre pour ses camarades…

\- T'es un putain de Diable !

Les mots prononcés avec hargne et rigueur stoppèrent les réflexions de Balthazar. Il se redressa, le visage fermé et regarda Théo qui avait toujours son air de défiance. Bizarrement, c'était la première fois que ce genre de réflexion le touchait. Avec un sérieux et un détachement, qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser dans ce genre de situation, il lui répondit.

\- Oui. Le fils Du Diable, même. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Je ne suis pas mon père…

Et il tourna le dos au gamin, reprenant son chemin. Une boule de rage le rongeait de l'intérieur. Ce foutu gosse était de la ville haute et osait le juger ? Alors que les hautes instances de Lyoto laissaient les petites gens mourir de faim et n'osaient même pas s'opposer au Clan des Diables. Balthazar l'avait mauvaise. Tous ça le déprimé encore plus, alors que dans sa tête le compte à rebours était déjà entré dans la zone critique.

\- Pourquoi tu continues de me suivre !

\- J'ai faim ! Et tu vas chez le vieux nain non ?

\- …

\- Non ?

\- … Imbécile.

\- Je sais.

Balthazar ne dit plus rien est se contenta de prendre le chemin sans prêter attention au gamin qui le suivait. Ce dernier finit tout de même par venir marcher à ses côtés, mais il ne dit rien de plus. Le lycéen était encore amer quand il rentra dans l'établissement après quelques minutes. Il alla directement au fond de la pièce retrouver Shinddha.

Quand Grunlek vit Théo, il l'apostropha directement.

\- A te revoilà ici, toi ! Viens t'asseoir et ne bouge pas !

Tournant un regard vers Balthazar qui ne faisait plus attention à lui, Théo s'assit au bout du bar comme lui avait demandé le restaurateur. Il le regarda travailler et servir les clients. Puis il reçut lui-même un plat avant que le restaurateur ne sorte de sa cuisine servir les autres clients.

Le jeune garçon le suivi des yeux. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à la table partagé du lycéen, celui-ci lui sourit chaleureusement. Ils discutèrent un peu, mais d'ici, il n'entendait qu'un brouhaha de mot incompréhensible. Il y eu pourtant un rire de la part des deux jeunes hommes avant que les trois regards ne se tournent vers lui. Théo se renfrogna. Maintenant, il savait qu'elle était le sujet de leur conversation.

Quand le patron revient devant ses fourneaux le plus jeune l'interpella vivement. Ce comportement lui valut un coup de louche sur la tête. Grunlek était pour le respect envers autrui et surtout pour les aînés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as di-OUCH !

\- Déjà, tu baisses d'un ton ! Ensuite je leur ai simplement dit que je ne pensais pas te revoir. Tu m'as filé entre les doigts à peine arrivé dans la ville haute, je te rappelle. Une vraie anguille dans un champ de coton !

\- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine-

\- Quand bien même ! Aaah… Bon, écoute moi gamin, qu'importe ce qui te pousse à fuir ton chez-toi, j'en ai rien à faire et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais si tu n'as pas d'endroit où aller, viens ici au lieu de trainer dans les rues.

\- Je ne-

\- Théo. Tu fais ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas une obligation. Je veux juste que tu le saches, tu es le bienvenu ici.

Grunlek avait dit ça avec un grand sourire. Un sourire étrange, vu qu'il avait l'un de ses yeux avec une légère lueur verte sans émotion perdu dans son ensemble mécanique. Le garçon brun plongea son regard dans son bol de ramen, en proie à une réflexion intense.

\- Ah et évite de parler des Diables à Balthazar tant qu'il n'en parle pas lui-même. On essaye de lui faire oublier cette partie de lui, avant… Enfin bref, évite.

Les yeux verts électriques de Théo renvoyèrent des questions au nain qui n'y répondit pas. Alors il se contenta de manger le plat qui était en train de refroidir devant lui.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, après qu'il eût fini, il était toujours assis au bar et il regardait Grunlek continuer de cuisiner. Balthazar vint alors avec les deux bols vides qu'il posa simplement sur le bar. Quand le patron aura un moment de libre, se sera ça de moins à débarrasser. Le lycéen prit alors place sur le siège vide à côté de Théo.

\- Il est fascinant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- … Hum.

\- J'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie sur ce siège à le regarder travailler, je sais ce que c'est. Et pourtant, je serais incapable de faire des ramens sans les brûler !

\- …

\- Aller, viens.

\- Ou ça ?

\- A la table avec Shinddha. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais si t'as des problèmes avec tes devoirs, il pourra sans doute t'aider. Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as pas des leçons et des devoirs pour demain ? T'as quoi seize ans ? Donc en première année de Lycée ?

\- … Quinze…Troisième au Collège…

\- Eh bah t'es encore plus un gamin que je ne pensais ! Viens, plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite, on passera à autre chose.

Balthazar repartit alors vers l'étudiant blond qui lui laissa de la place sur la banquette à côté de lui. Il réactiva sa montre pour la connecter au réseau. La chaise en face de lui racla le sol et relevant les yeux, le lycéen vit Théo s'asseoir sur la chaise les bras croisés. Cela lui arracha un sourire, c'était une vraie tête de mule.

Le collégien finit tout de même par lui aussi connecter sa montre et il commença à travailler, donnant ainsi raison à Balthazar qui se retient à grand-peine de se moquer de lui.

.

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Les reviews donnent la possibilité de vivre plus longtemps ! Si, si je vous jure !_


	4. IV - Ça pique

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Bon matin !_

 _Un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout propre ^^_

 _Un de mes préférés à écrire, sur cela, bonne lecture !_

.

.

IV - Ça pique

La routine reprit dans le restaurant de ramen A ceci près que maintenant, Théo était présent. Les premiers temps, il n'était pas revenu. Puis il avait fini par apparaître régulièrement, jusqu'à quotidiennement. Soit il était déjà sur place, soit il attendait Balthazar sur le chemin du restaurant, à la frontière de la ville moyenne. Avec Shinddha, tous trois travaillaient, discutaient, s'amusaient sous le regard protecteur de Grunlek. Puis le soir, Balthazar rentrait la plupart du temps chez sa tante, sinon il accompagnait Shinddha qui restait avec Théo jusqu'aux premières rues de la ville haute avant de rentrer chez l'étudiant.

Plus le temps passait plus Théo avait fini par s'acclimater à cette ambiance. Il était également moins sur la défensive. Même si au final, il n'était pas très loquace, ses nouveaux amis ne savaient pas vraiment qui il était. Il ne parlait pas de sa famille, mais ce n'était pas grave, eux non plus. Mais ce qui apportait vraiment de l'ambiance dans la petite salle du restaurant, c'était les piques que s'échangeaient régulièrement le Collégien et le Lycéen. C'était une guerre ouverte, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas. Bien au contraire.

Trois mois passèrent depuis l'arrivée de Théo dans le petit groupe. Balthazar voyait le temps filer et avec la fin des vacances d'été. Il n'avait pas envie de reprendre les cours.

Les vacances sur Lyoto avaient été chaudes. La canicule avait été écrasante et heureusement que Grunlek avait son petit jardin de verdure, les trois jeunes en profitaient allègrement, surtout Shinddha qui restait presque constamment coller au bassin. Ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en catogan pour apporter un peu plus de fraicheur, contrairement à Balthazar qui gardait ses cheveux détaché pour pouvoir cacher son œil fendu. Une fois, l'Etudiant avait voulu le coiffer comme lui en laissant sa mèche libre, Balthazar n'avait pas supporté.

Cette année encore, ils avaient été un peu à la plage. Théo avait était heureux de partager ça avec eux. Puis ils avaient été à la montagne avec Grunlek. Ils partaient faire un pèlerinage important pour le nain pendant plusieurs jours, mais de ce fait le jeune garçon n'avait pas pu les accompagner. Il avait été déçu, mais avait promis que l'année prochaine, il pourrait venir.

Quand ils étaient revenus, Théo avait vraiment paru heureux. Il ne restait pourtant que quelques jours de vacances avant la reprise des cours, mais il avait hâte de leur montrer le fruit de son entrainement au kendo, qu'il suivait apparemment depuis qu'il savait marcher. Une nouvelle facette de la personnalité du jeune brun que ses amis découvrirent.

En tout cas, maintenant Balthazar comprenait d'où venait la force physique du collégien et ses prédispositions à la bagarre et à foncer dans le tas. Le gamin était presque devenu intenable et encore plus insupportable. Les disputes entre eux deux étaient devenues récurrentes et Shinddha essayait, souvent vainement, d'apaiser les esprits. Toutefois, certaines étaient violentes, et la différence sociale se faisait ressentir entre eux. Mais que pouvaient-ils y faire ?

Puis les cours reprirent fatalement. Avec la préparation de nouveaux examens et le train-train quotidien. Le professeur référant de Balthazar lui avait même donné les documents pour son orientation après l'obtention de son diplôme. Etrangement, ce dernier n'avait pas insisté auprès de lui sur la nécessité de lui remettre rapidement. Le lycéen bouillait de l'intérieur. Il était vraiment devenu à fleur de peau.

Théo ne le comprenait pas, mais en même temps, il n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui faisait la vie de Balthazar. Grunlek essayait de le modérer en lui parlant beaucoup pour lui changer les idées. Shinddha lui était très inquiet et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, alors il restait juste présent. Mais le visage du Lycéen n'était plus aussi réjoui qu'avant.

Puis il y avait eu ce jour. Plus tard Balthazar le considérera comme étant celui qui a changé sa vie, mais pour le moment, il ne connaissait pas encore les épreuves et les obstacles qui allaient survenir.

Ils étaient tous au restaurant de Grunlek. Il commençait à être tard, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la salle à part Luc, un vieil habitué un peu gâteux et fou qui dormait à moitié sur sa table. Shinddha et Balthazar étaient à leur place habituelle dans le fond et discutaient tranquillement pendant que l'étudiant bricolait. Théo était au bar, il avait fini ses devoirs en début de soirée et maintenant parlait avec Grunlek des dernières techniques qu'il avait apprises au kendo.

Doucement, la soirée filait, Balthazar avait rangé ses affaires et était sur le départ pour rentrer chez sa tante, pour une fois pas trop tard, puisqu'elle était là. Avant de partir, il était allé naturellement saluer Grunlek et Théo. Alors qu'ils échangeaient quelques mots, quelqu'un était rentré tranquillement dans le restaurant. Le patron s'apprêtait l'accueillir lorsque sa voix tonna dans la salle.

\- THEO !

Se retournant vivement, Balthazar se retrouva face à un homme dégarnis et au visage marqué par les années. L'air de sévérité se dégageait en une aura impressionnante et écrasante. Derrière lui, il sentit le jeune homme brun se contracter et se cacher un peu derrière sa mince silhouette. Le lycéen ne faisait clairement pas le poids contre cet homme, mais il avait assez d'assurance et d'arrogance pour lui tenir tête.

\- Eh papy doucement ! Vous lui voulez quoi à Théo !

\- C'est avec ce genre d'insolent que tu traines ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté avec toi !

\- Vous êtres qui, bordel ?

\- Je suis le tuteur de Théo, et je suis également de la Milice Inquisitoriale : Magister Viktor Oppenheimer.

L'homme sortit sa plaque et la montra à l'assemblée. Balthazar se sentit blanchir et recula d'un pas. S'il y avait bien un truc duquel il ne devait pas s'approcher, c'étaient bien des autorités de Lyoto. Il pouvait finir en tôle rien que pour son sang.

Tous les éléments se connectèrent alors. Il se retrouva vivement vers Théo. Le collégien le regarda surpris de cette volte-face.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?! C'est ton tuteur ?!

\- … Oui et-

\- ET TU NE POUVAIS PAS ME LE DIRE AVANT ?!

La soudaine colère de Balthazar déstabilisa Théo, ses deux autres amis furent également surpris et l'étudiant blond remarqua même que ses poings étaient serrés.

\- Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit qu'avec ce que je suis, je-

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux verts de Théo et il ouvrit grand la bouche, alors que Balthazar cria de désespoir.

\- Putain mais c'est pas vrai !

\- Il y a un problème ?! demanda la voix forte du Magister

\- Aucun !

Le lycéen se retourna et s'inclina respectueusement devant l'homme avant de se redresser. Il vit très bien son regard se fixer sur son œil jaune légèrement dévoilé par sa mèche, traitresse, qui avait bougé.

\- Mes excuses, Monsieur.

Sans rien dire de plus, Balthazar partit alors en courant, contournant le Magister. Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cette pièce. Il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il se sentait trahis. Il entendit la voix de Shinddha derrière lui, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il voulait être loin de tout ça. Bien loin.

Balthazar ne revint plus au restaurant de la semaine, ni même en cours. Il resta chez lui dans sa chambre, seul, à broyer du noir et sa rancune contre Théo. Comment avait-il pu omettre quelque chose d'aussi important que son appartenance de près ou de loin à la milice de Lyoto ? Elle était là pour l'ordre et la justice, combattait le crime et luttait contre la pègre. Donc contre son père…

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Ce magister aurait pu sortir n'importe quel argument sans preuve et l'arrêter pour espérer avoir des informations sur le Clan des Diables. Raison pour laquelle il ne foutait jamais les pieds dans la ville haute, lieu d'action principale de la Milice Inquisitorial. Heureusement que les brigades de quartier de la ville moyenne et les différentes autorités de la ville basse avaient leur propre fonctionnement et objectifs, mais le lycéen les évitait quand même, puisque tout dépendait de l'institution des hauts quartiers.

Après ces quelques jours, il fut de retour dans l'antre du nain. Il était plus calme, même si sa mine était sombre. La première chose qu'il vit, ou plutôt justement ne vit pas, c'était l'absence de Théo. Il en fut soulagé. Puis après, il y eut les bras de Shinddha et l'accolade de Grunlek. Tout ça avait manqué à Balthazar, il ne pouvait pas se mentir et il n'avait aucune envie de les quitter.

Le temps faisait toutefois son office. L'automne était déjà à sa moitié et les semaines se décomptaient bien trop vite pour le jeune homme. Il avait l'impression de ne pas profiter alors qu'il ne faisait que ça.

Théo n'était pas revenu après cet évènement. Grunlek avait raconté à Balthazar, une fois que sa colère apaisée, qu'il avait eu une discussion avec le Magister une fois qu'il fut parti. Apparemment, Théo fuguait. Ça n'était pas si étonnant que ça, si seulement ça ne faisait pas des mois qu'il déjouait le système de sécurité de sa maison. Son tuteur ne l'avait donc remarqué que très récemment à cause de ses horaires de travail. Il avait remercié le restaurateur d'avoir pris soin de son protégé avant de déclarer qu'il allait mettre ce dernier sous-surveillance. Le gamin avait apparemment mal réagit, mais c'était vite calmé sous le regard menaçant de son tuteur. Ils étaient repartis et depuis, il ne l'avait pas revu.

Alors quelle ne fut pas la surprise de le voir débarquer en courant un soir à la fermeture. La porte avait claqué violemment à son entrée et il avait presque sauté sur le bar en faisant face à Grunlek. Le gamin semblait épuisé et fatigué si on regardait son teint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé et ses yeux verts cernés. Il était essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru pour échapper à un monstre.

\- Théo, ça alors, je ne pensais plus te revo-

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide ! s'écria-t-il en crachant presque ses poumons

\- Whoo doucement ! Bois un coup, calme-toi un peu et explique nous.

Grunlek lui tendit un verre d'eau, toujours très protecteur et organisé dans les situations d'urgence. Shinddha et Balthazar s'étaient rapprochés également pour être au fait des nouvelles, et puis le gamin était aussi leur ami. Même si le lycéen restait un peu plus à distance, le premier contact depuis de longues semaines était un peu difficile après ce qui s'était passé.

\- Alors dis-nous en quoi, on peut t'aider ? reprit le patron de l'établissement une fois le verre vide reposé

\- Ma sœur Victoria, elle a disparu ! Ça fait trois jours ! La Milice est sur le pied de guerre, mais ils ne trouvent rien ! Et Viktor ne veut rien me dire ! Il y a un truc de pas normal ! Je suis sûr qu'elle s'est fait enlever !

\- Théo. Je suis désolé pour ta sœur, mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire de plus que La Milice de Lyoto ?

\- Bah…

Le collégien baissa la tête en serrant les poings. Les trois autres sentaient bien que le plus jeune était complétement désespéré. Il releva alors la tête et regarda derrière lui, posant son regard vert sur Balthazar. Les bras croisés, le lycéen vit son regard déterminé sur lui. Etrangement, un mauvais pressentiment monta en lui…

\- THEO !

Une sensation de déjà vu s'installa dans la salle ou se trouvait uniquement les quatre amis. Le plus jeune se mit alors à soupirer, alors que les autres se regroupaient. Ils avaient tous un assez mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois qu'on avait appelé le collégien de cette façon.

\- Et voilà le meilleur… Il ne va pas me lâcher ce fumier…

\- Théo !

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais avec beaucoup moins de force que quelques minutes auparavant. Un homme entra dans la salle, les cheveux noirs tressés en catogan, une lunette holographique au visage et habillé d'un ensemble entièrement noir. Son regard sombre se fixa sur Théo.

\- Les gars… Voici Mani… Mon Baby-Sitter…

.

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Les reviews, c'est fin, c'est très fin, ça se mange sans faim !_


	5. V - Instinct Primaire

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Bon matin !_

 _Tout nouveau chapitre, avec un peu d'action ^^_

 _Sur cela, bonne lecture !_

.

.

V - Instinct Primaire

Le nouvel arrivant referma la porte en soupirant. Il désactiva sa lunette et pianota un instant sur un clavier intégré sur son bras avant d'avancer.

\- Votre tuteur m'a payé pour vous surveiller, que vous le vouliez ou non. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez rien à faire ici-

\- Tu voulais que j'aille où ?! T'en a rien à faire de Victoria ! Personne n'en a rien à faire !

\- Théo, votre sécurité passe avant le reste-

\- Alors il est ou Finéas ?! C'est pas ton pote ?! Ce n'était pas lui qui « surveillait » Vic !

\- Oï, Théo. Calme-toi. Il n'y est sûrement pour rien.

Balthazar s'était rapproché du collégien et également du nouveau venu pour le saluer, c'était la moindre des politesses. Il était en train de tendre la main en se présentant. Sans alors comprendre vraiment ce qui se passait, le lycéen se retrouva plaqué au sol, une lame sortie de nul par contre la gorge. La douleur ne vient qu'après alors que le regard sombre de l'homme, qui avait l'air blasé quelques secondes auparavant, s'était chargé de haine en une fraction de seconde.

\- Mani ! Arrête ! C'est mon ami !

\- Un Diable ! cracha-t-il

\- Et alors !

Théo essaya de dégager son garde du corps qui empoignait toujours Balthazar au sol. C'est à ce moment que le lycéen remarqua le tatouage dans le cou du fameux Mani et qu'il commença à paniquer. Il sentit toutes les couleurs quitter son visage et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Dès qu'il eut un peu plus de liberté de mouvement, il se débattit pour pouvoir sortir de cette emprise.

Il réussit à se dégager, notamment grâce Shinddha qui le tirait vers lui. Il se déplaça comme il pouvait à même le sol pour être hors de portée de l'autre, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Quand il s'arrêta, il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était lui qui tremblait ou si c'était Shinddha dont les bras l'entouraient. Mais une chose était sûre. Il avait reconnu le tatouage de Mani et ce n'était pas bon. Ni pour lui, ni pour personne à vrai dire…

Dans ce chaos, Grunlek se plaça entre les deux groupes. Il apostropha l'homme, exigeant de lui qu'il range son arme. Il était dans son établissement et il pouvait très bien le foutre dehors. Le garde s'exécuta. Curieusement, il avait l'air plus calme depuis que Théo était intervenu. Shinddha aida Balthazar à se relever et se plaça devant lui comme pour le défendre, si l'autre perdait encore les pédales.

\- La Méta... Ce type fait partie de la Méta…

\- La quoi ?

\- La Méta ! T'as bien vu le tatouage d'araignée qu'il a dans le cou ! Tous ceux de la Méta on me même !

L'affolement de Balthazar était réel et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres ne semblaient pas réagir. Il passait de regards interrogatifs en regards interrogatifs, sauf celui du garde du corps qui était redevenu inexpressif, ce qui ne le rassura pas plus.

\- Balthazar ! Hé. Calme-toi. Regarde-moi.

Shinddha s'était retourné et s'était placé devant le lycéen. Il capta son regard vairon et essaya de le calmer en posant ses mains sur son visage. Le plus jeune tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. Le regard bleu du blond était apaisant.

\- Tu m'expliques ? C'est quoi la Méta ? Balthazar ?

\- Tu sais qu'il y a plusieurs Clans dans la Pègre ? Les Murmures, les Technos, le Pendulus et les Diables, évidemment, qui contrôlent un peu tout ça. Mais il y a un cinquième Clan : la Méta, qui règne principalement dans la ville haute et la moyenne. Mais ils… Se sont vendu au gouvernement et acceptent n'importe quels contrats du moment que ça sert leur intérêt. Pour ça, le reste des Clans les considère comme des traitres, et ils évitent de se frotter à eux. La Méta est presque aussi puissante que les Diables, et elle bénéficie de certains passe-droits qui couvrent ses arrières alors que les autres se font poursuivre sans relâche. Et… Et… S'ils… ils croisent quelqu'un d'un autre Clans… Ils ont pour ordre de le tuer…

L'étudiant blond se figea, avant de se retourner lentement vers l'homme qui était derrière Théo. Grunlek aussi dévisageait le garde du corps. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Balthazar était menacé de mort. En vérité, il l'était depuis sa naissance, mais c'était la première fois qu'il se confrontait aussi près à un membre de la Méta.

\- Mani-

\- Je ne le tuerais pas.

Le regard de Théo se décomposa avant qu'il ne recule un peu plus vers Grunlek. Le nain, posa sa main métallique sur le bras du collégien.

\- T'es comme tous ses enfoirés !

Mani croisa les bras et entortilla les poils de son bouc en soupirant.

\- C'est le Magister Oppenheimer qui a demandé les services de la Méta. Je ne fais que suivre les ordres. Ma mission envers vous est ma priorité, pour le reste voyez directement avec lui.

\- Ta mission ?! Ordure !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis là pour vous protéger, si vous dites que vous êtes « ami » avec ce Diable… Je ne ferais rien.

\- Balthazar n'est pas un Diable !

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter.

\- Il ne veut pas de cette vie-là ! Il ne l'a pas choisi !

\- THEO ! Putain… Ferme ta gueule… Ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !

\- Mais-

\- Je sais me défendre tout seul… Et je me fiche de ce que - Mani, c'est ça ? -peut bien penser.

Balthazar se sépara de Shinddha et passa derrière le bar, côté cuisine, pour prendre un verre. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le restaurant alors il avait le droit, Grunlek ne lui dirait rien. Le silence retomba. La tension était palpable et tout le monde attendait la prochaine réaction du lycéen.

Celle-ci ne vint pas tout de suite. Principalement, parce qu'il avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place. Il était légèrement plus calme par rapport à Mani, celui-ci ne le tuerait pas tant qu'il serait sous contrat pour Théo. Ça, c'était déjà un bon point. Les membres de la Méta étaient des personnes de paroles, les faux-semblants n'étaient pas permis. Alors il pouvait être relativement rassuré pour sa vie.

Par contre, ce qui l'embêtait, c'était bel et bien la venue de Théo. Malgré les apparences, le gamin était loin d'être stupide. Il ne serait pas revenu en prenant les risques de désobéir à son tuteur ou de semer son garde du corps, juste pour leur dire que sa sœur avait disparu. Il avait comme à chaque fois parler franchement et Balthazar sentait déjà la conversation pénible arriver. Il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Bon. J'ai compris pourquoi t'es venu nous trouver, Théo. Tu veux que je t'aide avec le réseau des Diables à retrouver ta sœur. Mais comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, je ne fais pas « vraiment » partie du Clan. Je n'ai pas accès à une quelconque base de données ou quoique ce soit.

\- Tu dois bien avoir des contacts !

\- Théo, Théo… Si tu crois que je vais aller voir Enoch pour obtenir quoi que ce soit, tu fourres le doigt dans l'œil. T'aurais plus de chances en demandant à… Mani et à la Méta.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'aller le voir, lui… Tu dois forcément connaitre « des gens ».

Le lycéen, qui était toujours assis sur l'estrade de la cuisine, faisait face à Théo appuyé contre le bar. Ses yeux verts le transperçaient et derrière sa mèche Balthazar se sentait mal et il finit par craquer sous la pression.

\- Bon oui d'accord ! Je « connais des gens » !

\- Est-ce que tu peux-

\- Non ! Putain, qu'est-ce que tu comprends dans « je ne veux avoir aucun rapport avec eux » !

\- Mais ma sœur !

\- Rhaaaaa !

Balthazar se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Aider Théo et se mettre en danger en approchant ce secteur qu'il avait fui depuis ses plus jeunes années ? Ou ne rien faire et rester à attendre l'inévitable ? En vérité, le choix était déjà fait depuis le début. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois à tirer avant son diplôme et après, il serait aux mains de son géniteur. Il n'était plus à quelques jours près, et ça, ça lui faisais mal de l'admettre.

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il sortit de la cuisine du restaurateur en râlant.

\- Bon. Ok. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

\- Génial !

Trainant des pieds, le lycéen se dirigea vers son sac. Il en sortit une petite plaque de verre cerclé d'une partie métallique noir. En une pression, l'appareil s'alluma et le verre fit apparaitre l'interface du smartphone devant ses yeux. Il s'assit sans grâce sur la banquette de la table. Balthazar pianota, le regard dur, pendant plusieurs minutes, ne se préoccupant plus des autres. Puis il posa l'appareil, rassembla ses genoux sous son menton et ne bougea plus.

\- Alors ? demanda Théo ne comprenant pas cette soudaine inactivité

\- … Alors, on attend. Les réponses ne viendront pas dans l'instant…

Il était minuit passé.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois longues heures que Balthazar eut des nouvelles. Grunlek avait fermé son restaurant, fait rentrer Eden et entretenu son établissement. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait Théo qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans tous les sens d'impatience en grommelant. Sa chienne allongée dans un coin suivait le gamin du regard. Mais le patron avait également l'œil sur Mani, ce dernier s'était juste assis au bar et lissait de quelconques documents sur son bracelet holographique.

Shinddha lui avait été rejoindre le lycéen, après avoir hésité de longues minutes. Il s'était finalement assis face à lui et pour s'occuper les mains avait recommencé à bricoler. Balthazar ne lui prêtait aucune attention de toute façon. Il ne bougeait pas et il ne voyait même pas son visage. L'étudiant crut même qu'il s'était endormi parce que lorsque le smartphone s'alluma sur la table, il ne réagit pas.

Pourtant, une main finit par attraper l'appareil et un œil marron se posa dessus, morne. Au fil et à mesure qu'il voyait défiler les informations le regard de Balthazar se fit plus dur. Puis presque avec violence, il pianota des réponses hâtives, ce qu'il avait lu commençait à sentir mauvais et surtout à le dépasser. Jamais il ne pourrait avoir à lui seul toutes les infos pour aider Théo.

Serrant les dents, il finit par se lever. Le collégien tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui et avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, il leva la main pour le faire taire. Il n'avait vraiment pas le moral pour supporter les jérémiades du gosse.

\- Les Diables ne sont pas dans le coup, ou s'ils le sont, c'est une action isolée, non approuvée par le haut du panier.

\- Et c'est tout ?!

\- Par pitié Théo, laisse-moi finir… Je vais vraiment finir par t'en mettre une…

Le dénommé se renfrogna et croisa les bras. Il n'aimait pas être repris, mais il avait bien vu la fatigue de Balthazar. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il rechignait tellement à tout ça.

\- Je disais donc, que les Diables ne sont au courant de rien, et si ce n'est pas de leur fait, c'est un autre Clan qui fait ses propres affaires. De par mes sources, ce n'est pas les Murmures. Reste les Technos, le Pendulus et… La Méta ?

\- Pas d'après les registres que j'ai consultés.

Balthazar, qui s'était tourné vers Mani, hocha la tête. Que ce dernier réponde de lui-même, sans dissimuler ou attendre qu'on le questionne vraiment rassura quelque peu le lycéen. La Méta, par le biais de cet homme, coopéré avec eux, et avec lui. C'était étrange, mais pas impossible, et il n'avait pas eu à faire la demande pour cette entraide. Un soulagement.

\- Donc on oublie l'implication de la Méta. Si je te dis Milich, ça t'évoque quelqu'un Mani ?

\- Milich ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom… Mais ou déjà…

L'homme en noir, ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Tous les jours, il écoutait et enregistrait la moindre information qui pourrait être rapporté et utile au sien. Depuis qu'il avait été mis aux services du rejeton des DeSilverberg, il avait pu avoir accès à nombre d'élément intéressants sur cette famille fortuné et sur son influence dans la Milice Inquisitorial.

Un éclair se fit dans son esprit. Instinctivement il alluma sa lunette holographique et pianotant sur son bracelet. Les informations arrivèrent directement. Il avait la confirmation de ce qui avait déduit.

Tout ça ne s'était déroulé qu'en quelques secondes et il n'avait pas à cacher ces données.

.

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Les reviews, c'est fort en ChoCoLat !_


	6. VI - Flux

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Bon matin !_

 _New Chapitre un peu plus court, mais pour plus de bonheur la prochaine fois ^^_

 _Je pouuvais pas faire autrement, sinon, c'était moche ^^_

 _Merci_ _Zro Kiryu (Guest) pour ta review et merci aux autres ; )_

 _Sur cela, bonne lecture !_

.

.

VI - Flux

\- Il s'agit du Commissaire Milich. Le n°2 de la Milice Inquisitorial. Il dirige principalement les services d'enquête, dont l'équipe qui a à sa tête le Magister Viktor Oppenheimer. Il est directement sous ses ordres.

\- Viktor ?!

L'échange de regard entre Balthazar et Mani dura quelques longues secondes, sans répondre à Théo. Les deux membres liés à la pègre étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Ce Milich trempe dans des affaires louches, d'après ce que j'ai eu comme info.

\- Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi le Magister Oppenheimer aurait les poings lié sur cette affaire… Il est surveillé.

\- Et il le sait. C'est sans doute pour ça que l'enquête traine en longueur. Il doit savoir des choses, mais ne peut pas les communiquer. Il doit être menacé-

\- C'est pour ça qu'il ne me disait rien !

\- Sans doute Théo. Mais, à part ça je n'ai pas plus d'information. Je suis désolé.

Le gamin baissa la tête alors que Mani commençait à se relever. Il reprit la parole en arrangeant sa tenue.

\- Je peux en savoir plus sur l'enquête en cours, mais pour cela, il faut que je retourne au QG de la ville haute.

\- Tu vas aller directement fouiller les dossiers de la Milice Inquisitorial ? demanda Shinddha qui était resté un peu en retrait

\- Probablement. Ça me prendra sans doute quelques jours, mais il n'y a pas d'autre choix si on veut trouver des informations sur Mademoiselle Victoria.

\- Je peux le faire… En quelques minutes.

Repositionnant son masque sur son visage, l'étudiant traversa la salle et arriva au niveau du bar. Il monta debout sur l'un des sièges et attrapa l'un des câbles au-dessus de l'armature. Il trouva rapidement le décrocheur et redescendit avec le câble.

Il s'assit sur le siège et installa la plateforme holographique de sa conception qui se trouvait toujours dans son sac. Les deux capteurs qu'il plaça pour synthétiser les images avaient une étendue bien plus grande que celle qu'on trouvait sur le marché pour les particuliers. Il sortit le processeur, pas plus gros que la paume de sa main, et déploya la palette souple de contrôle tactile. Il brancha le câble et alluma le tout d'une pression sur le petit boitier.

En une seconde une lumière bleue s'étala sur toute la surface du bar et des images de divers dossiers apparurent en transparence. Passant ses longs doigts fins sur la palette, les dossiers se fermaient un après les autres. Il attrapa son connecteur vocal, qu'il fixa à son oreille et sous son masque. Bientôt, il entendit la petite voix d'I.C.Y. résonner et la configura en quelques secondes pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Alors qu'une exclamation sortit de la bouche de Théo, qui n'avait encore jamais vu une telle démonstration de la part de son ami, Shinddha sentit une présence s'asseoir à ses côtés au bar. Il se doutait que c'était Balthazar, mais ne tourna pas la tête pour vérifier. Il voulait prouver que lui aussi, il pouvait être utile.

Il se concentra alors sur les codes et les lignes qui apparurent devant ses yeux. Avec des gestes maitrisés, il dressa rapidement ses par-feux et ses protections et commença à s'infiltrer dans le réseau.

\- 50%... 70%... 95%... Infiltration réussie.

\- Surveille les pics de transmission, I.C.Y.

\- Bien ! claironna la petite voix électronique. Dois-je également bloquer les intrusions système ?

\- Oui. Redirige-les vers des plateformes de diffusion de flux aléatoire.

\- Bien, Shinddha-San !

Balthazar esquissa un sourire en levant les yeux au ciel. Cette IA était extraordinaire, il oubliait des fois qu'elle n'était que virtuelle. Dire que c'était l'étudiant qui l'avait créé lui-même. Il reconcentra alors son attention sur les inscriptions bleues et attendit le téléchargement de tous les dossiers.

D'un seul coup, tout se figea. Les hologrammes ne bougèrent plus, seuls les yeux de Shinddha balayaient d'un bout à l'autre de son installation. Cela dura une bonne minute jusqu'à ce que l'étudiant reprenne la parole.

\- I.C.Y. ?

\- Aucune menace détectée. La connexion établie est stable.

\- Parfait. Reste vigilante.

\- Oui !

L'étudiant soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, le plus dur était passé, il se tourna vers Balthazar qui lui retourna un sourire chaleureux avant de lever la tête vers le garde du corps.

\- Ou veux-tu chercher exactement ?

\- Tu viens de hacker le système informatique de la Milice Inquisitorial en moins d'un quart d'heure ?

\- Heu-

\- Impressionnant. Sourit Mani, ses yeux noir brillant d'intérêt ce que Balthazar n'apprécia pas

\- … Merci ?...Bon. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Les dossiers des services d'enquête. Essaye d'affiner la recherche sur l'équipe du Magister Oppenheimer.

Au fur et à mesure que Mani donnait ses instructions, Shinddha faisait disparaitre des icônes et des fichiers de la projection. Sur sa palette souple, il faisait glisser et réorganiser les dossiers instinctivement sous les yeux de tous. Le garde lui demanda de mettre de côté toutes les informations qu'il pouvait trouver sur Milich et d'autres mots clefs, comme Victoria, Oppenheimer, ou enlèvement.

Le nombre d'éléments se réduisait a vu d'œil. Chacun y allait de sa remarque. Plus ou moins pertinente, si on comptait l'avis de Théo qui ne comprenait pas tout, mais Shinddha arrivait à traiter toutes les informations en même temps. De temps à autre, la voix fluette d'I.C.Y. se manifestait et l'étudiant lui donnait des directives des fois incompréhensibles par ses amis.

Au final, ils arrivèrent avec une quinzaine de dossiers qu'ils commencèrent à éplucher par ordre d'importance. Souvent, les rapports étaient en vidéo ou en audio, mais des fois, c'était des pages et des pages de textes qu'il fallait lire…

La nuit commençait à être longue. Malgré ses angoisses et son agitation, Théo finit par s'endormir sur l'une des banquettes, Eden non loin de lui. Grunlek, n'était pas vaillant non plus et restait un peu plus loin du centre des opérations. De temps en temps, il piquait du nez, mais c'était toujours pour se réveiller en sursaut avec un étrange grognement guttural.

Shinddha non plus ne faisait pas le fier, il avait arrêté de chercher des indices ou des incohérences avec les deux autres qui étaient plongés dans les relevés. Il restait juste assez éveillé pour faire fonctionner la machinerie. I.C.Y. aurait pu prendre le relais, mais il voulait être présent.

Les recherches mirent des heures. Balthazar et Mani avaient regardé au moins deux fois chacun les dossiers qui les intéressés sans rien trouver. L'aube pointait déjà au travers des persiennes sur les fenêtres de l'établissement. L'esprit du lycéen grouillait d'éléments d'enquête, d'indices de pistes, mais qui ne menaient à rien pour leur objectif : trouver Victoria.

\- Remets-moi le dossier d'enquête, s'il te plait.

\- … Je veux bien, mais ça fait déjà la troisième fois Balthazar. On a rien trouvé, même Mani l'a épluché…

\- On a forcément loupé quelque chose ! inévitablement Si le Magister à cacher des informations, c'est forcément quelque part ou une personne pourra les retrouver facilement sans attirer l'attention de son supérieur.

\- Batlh-

\- Shinddha. S'il te plait.

\- Très bien… Tu veux quoi ? Rapport journalier. Témoignages. Repérages. Notes de Frais. Analyses Biologique…

L'étudiant continua à énumérer les dossiers. Il y en avait une vingtaine rien que dans ce dossier précis. La tête de Balthazar allait finir par exploser à cause du cumul d'information.

\- Profil Psychologique. Rapport d'archive. Topologie et Scène du Crime.

Se levant en se prenant la tête, Balthazar passa derrière le bar pour se prendre un vers d'eau. Il y avait un truc qui lui avait échappé. Il était tous prêt, il le sentait, mais il avait besoin d'un nouveau point de vue sur cette affaire. Il avait besoin d'une pause. Mais le temps jouait continuellement contre eux.

\- Regroupement d'indices #3. Profil de la famille proche. Budget déployé.

Assis à la place qu'occupait habituellement Grunlek, le regard de Balthazar se porta sur les personnes face à lui. Shinddha et Mani avaient une teinte légèrement bleutée à cause des hologrammes. Grunlek avait vraiment une belle vue d'ensemble sur le restaurant d'ici. Il pouvait surveiller du fond de la salle à l'entrée de son établissement. Il avait dû le voir venir de loin, le Magister, la première fois et seule fois qu'il était venu ici...

Dans sa tête, la dernière pensée de Balthazar tourna et se retourna bizarrement. Il y avait un truc qui le perturbait. Il sentait qu'il touchait quelque chose du doigt, mais il ne voyait pas encore quoi. Cette première rencontre avec le Magister était gravée dans sa mémoire. Ce moment où il avait compris qui il était, en lui mettant sa plaque sous le nez, et la colère qu'il en avait résulté avant de lui-même se vendre. Théo avait bien foiré sur ce coup-là, mais lui également en fait. Ses origines allaient lui coûter la vie, un jour ou l'autre, de quelques manières que ce soit, de toute manière.

L'évidence le frappa alors. Les engrenages se mettaient en place. Il eut un instant de flottement faisant une nouvelle fois le tour de son raisonnement, mais il savait que c'était la solution.

\- Shinddha, ouvre le dossier Notes de frais !

\- Vraiment ? Bon.

L'étudiant regarda à peine le lycéen faire le tour du bar pour revenir prendre place à ses côtés. De nombreuses factures apparurent et Balthazar les étudia avec minutie. Ses yeux balayaient les chiffres. Son sang était vif dans ses veines. Les poings crispés, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait, mais ne le trouvait pas. Pas encore.

\- Balthazar ?

\- Attends !

\- ... Bal-

\- Là ! fit-il en montrant un document du doigt

\- Quoi ?

\- Là agrandis ça !

L'étudiant s'exécuta et la facture holographique prit toute la place.

\- Putain ! C'est ça !

Balthazar leva les mains au ciel. Il se recula avant de pousser un soupir après un autre cri de joie. Dans son dos Théo, s'était réveillé en grognant et Grunlek le regardait avec incompréhension tout comme Shinddha et Mani.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Théo la tête un peu dans le gaz. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Le lycéen se retourna alors vers lui et leva son pouce avec un sourire.

\- T'avais raison Théo. Je suis un putain Diable !

Personne ne comprenait rien alors que Balthazar partit dans un fou rire. La fatigue accumulée au stress l'avait fait craquer nerveusement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était content que son sang lui serve à quelque chose.

\- En quoi cette facture est la solution ?

\- C'est une fausse, Shinddha ! Regarde le nom du restaurant, le Nain Vert ?

Puis il désigna Grunlek. Dans la pénombre, l'œil cybernétique du propriétaire des lieux brillait d'un éclat verdâtre.

\- D'accord, mais je ne comprends toujours pas.

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai aussi besoin d'une explication. déclara Mani, son regard devenu un peu plus rude alors qu'il avait croisé les bras

\- Ok. Reprenons depuis le début.

.

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Les reviews ouvrent les yeux aux délices et aux merveilles !_


	7. VII - Pression

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Bon matin !_

 _Vous me boudez les reviews, alors je vous mets ce chapitre en retard ! Na ! C'est votre faute !_

 _..._ _Est-ce que ma pitoyable tentative de justification a marché ? Pas sûre =v='_

 _Désolée d'arriver tardivement !_

 _Sur cela, bonne lecture !_

.

.

VII - Pression

Le lycéen se mit à faire les cent pas pour se remettre les idées en place.

\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait un Diable, mais par pure déduction, comme ça a été le cas pour Mani, le Magister doit penser que j'en suis un. Ça, c'est une première chose. La deuxième, c'est qu'on sait qu'il est surveillé, puisque l'enquête piétine et qu'il ne peut rien dire à personne, pas même à Théo. Mais alors comment le mettre au courant, vu qu'il s'agit de sa sœur, puisqu'il attend des réponses. Comment l'atteindre alors ? Par quel biais ? Même indirectement ? Et puis Théo seul ne peut pas agir, ce n'est qu'un collégien… Mais Théo n'est pas seul, il a un garde du corps. Un garde du corps de la Méta. Mais, troisième point, la Méta est lié avec la milice. Mani ne pouvait pas être directement mêlé donc, Quatre, il fallait quelqu'un d'autre avec plus ou moins les mêmes chances d'arriver à un résultat sans passer par le chemin conventionnel. Et donc, qui parmi les proches de Théo n'attirerait pas forcément l'attention sur lui car éloigné du centre des opérations et de la ville haute ?

\- … Toi.

\- Parce que je suis un Diable ! Et ou le Magister a-t-il fait ma « connaissance » ? Ici même ! Mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le nom directement du restaurant, pour ne pas nous afficher et qu'est-ce qu'un Magister ferait dans le vieux quartier ? Ce serait suspect. Il a mis un nom de code que je pourrais –rapidement- identifié. Partons du principe que le Nain Jaune est un jeu de hasard, le Nain Vert n'est pas une coïncidence et en plus, il correspond à Grunlek. Bien sûr, vous me direz que tout ça n'est peut-être qu'une interprétation des choses de ma part et vous avez sans doute raison sur certain point. Mais ce cheminement logique arrive au dernier point concret de cette réflexion, qui lui, est irréfutable !

Balthazar s'arrêta de marcher et marqua une pause. Il vérifia qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde. Puis il pointa l'hologramme de la main avec un sourire qu'on pouvait qualifier d'arrogant.

\- Cette facture est en parti écrite avec l'un des codes utilisés au sein des Diables. Ce Magister doit en connaître beaucoup sur eux pour se servir de ça.

\- … Dans la jeune carrière d'Oppenheimer, bien avant qu'il ne devienne Magister, il était effectivement dans la Brigade d'Intervention en charge des dossiers liés au Diable. enrichit Mani qui avait rallumé sa lunette et dont les informations sur son employeur s'affichaient

\- Aaaaah… souffla Balthazar, Théo… Ce jour-là, t'as vraiment fait une connerie en nous cachant ça-

\- Sans ça, on ne pourrait pas retrouver ma sœur ! Il dit quoi ton papier alors ?!

Le lycéen dévisagea le collégien qui le regardait avec détermination. Il n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre de l'avoir mis en danger. Non. Il ne se rendait juste pas compte des enjeux. Il était pour le moment concentré sur le sauvetage de sa sœur.

Laissant retomber la pression, Balthazar hocha juste la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris. Le pas lent, il retourna s'asseoir à côté de Shinddha. Ce dernier lui posa une main hésitante sur son épaule qu'il finit par serrer pour lui montrer son soutien. Puis les deux amis se reconcentrèrent sur le document.

\- I.C.Y. faut apparaitre un document vierge et note toute les informations que te donnera Balthazar.

\- Bien, Shinddha-San !

L'étudiant détacha son micro de son oreille et le donna à la personne nommé dont les yeux qui balayaient déjà les lignes dans une intense réflexion. Il attrapa juste le micro oreillette et le garda en main, les bras croisés. Il donnait de temps à autre des phrases qui s'inscrivait d'elle-même et que tous les autres, en plus de pouvoir les lire, entendait.

A un moment donné, le visage de Balthazar s'assombrit et il ne dit plus rien. Après deux minutes de silence, il déclara qu'il avait fini. Sur le document qui était maintenant à moitié rempli, on pouvait lire des numéros de dossier qui correspondaient aux preuves de traitrise des agissements de Milich. Tout pour le faire tomber. Il y avait également des preuves que le Pendulus, et donc que Manaril, sa dirigeante était impliquée.

Ce clan était dominant sur tout ce qui était trafic d'objets et de minerais précieux. C'était l'un des plus petits clans, mais l'un des plus riches. Ça n'allait pas plaire aux Diables, Balthazar le savait, les relations étaient déjà tendues entre les deux. Le Pendulus n'était pas seulement en train de retourner leur veste, comme avait pu faire la Méta en signant des accords avec le gouvernement, leur ambition était clairement de prendre la place du pouvoir de la ville. En s'alliant avec un membre pourri de la Milice Inquisitorial qui avait beaucoup d'influence.

C'est ce que Balthazar expliqua pour faire comprendre à ses amis la gravité des informations qui étaient dissimulées dans la fausse facture.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça ne me dit pas ou est Victoria !

\- Les coordonnées, et Balthazar les désigna sur le document, donnent l'emplacement d'un hangar du Pendulus. Ta sœur est retenue là-bas avec d'autres personnes apparemment. Pour faire pression sur les personnes les plus gradée dans la Milice afin qu'ils se tiennent tranquille lors de la prise de pouvoir. Ton Tuteur et les autres ont dû recevoir des menaces en plus de cet avertissement.

\- Très bien, allons la chercher !

\- Théo, attends ! Ce n'est pas si simple-

\- Bah si, on va là-bas et on récupère Vic' !

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça et foncer dans le tas la tête la première, face à des hommes de la pègre sans doute sur-armée !

\- Je sais me défendre ! Je ferais partit de la Milice Inquisitorial ! Si tu me retiens, je ferai tout pour te foutre en tôle le jour venu !

\- Je me fiche de tout ça ! Théo ! Il y a autre chose qui menace Victoria, autre que le Pendulus et les renégats de la Milice.

\- Et quoi alors ?!

Balthazar se renfrogna et baissa la tête. Il n'allait pas aimer la suite. Vraiment pas aimer. Il crispa ses poings. Il sentait le regard électrique de Théo sur lui et celui interrogateur des autres. Qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir lu cette donnée, même s'il apprécié le savoir maintenant plutôt que dans le feu de l'action.

\- Balthazar, ne me dis pas que les Diables sont impliqués ? demanda prudemment Grunlek

Le lycéen ne répondit pas, alors qu'il sentit la colère de Théo monter en flèche. Lentement, il se retourna et leva son visage qu'il espérait le plus neutre possible vers Mani.

\- A quel point peut-on te faire confiance ?

\- … Je suis les ordres que l'on me donne, de par mes supérieurs et de par mes employeurs quand j'ai un contrat. Les membres de la Méta sont des hommes de parole, chaque mission est accomplie dans son intégralité. C'est notre fonctionnement-

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça que je te demande… Ici, dans cette pièce, à quel degré peut-on te faire confiance ? A quel point peut-on être sûr que si on va secourir Victoria tu ne nous trahiras pas ?

\- … Protéger Théo est ma priorité… Sauf contre ordre d'un Supérieur…

\- Et si je te dis que la Méta est impliquée.

Le silence s'abattit d'un seul coup. Le regard de Mani changea bien qu'il ne bougea pas d'un seul centimètre.

\- … La Méta est impliquée ?

\- C'est ce que dit la fin du message. Le doute est émis sur l'implication du Clan entier, mais le nommé Finéas est complice de l'enlèvement de Victoria par le Pendulus. Alors je te repose la question, à quel point, peut-on te compter sur toi et avoir confiance ?

Mani se leva est commença à marcher. La voix de Balthazar était serrée au fond de sa gorge. Son sang battait furieusement dans ses tempes. Il ne lâchait pas le garde du regard, il vérifiait qu'il ne faisait pas de geste brusque ou prenait contact avec qui que ce soit.

Il avait peur. Parce qu'il venait de mettre ses amis en danger. D'un instant à l'autre, ce mec de la Méta pouvait les tuer tous les quatre. Ils étaient totalement sans défense, mais Balthazar doutait que ses amis en aient véritablement conscience. Alors il gardait un visage neutre, maître de ses émotions. Il ne devait pas les affoler.

Le garde s'arrêta alors et se tourna vers Balthazar.

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole et elle sera ma priorité sur le reste. Je protégerais Théo et l'aiderais avec vous à retrouver sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout deux sains et sauf.

Encore une fois, la situation qui semblait bancale n'était pas vraiment à leur avantage. La tension était palpable et Balthazar fixa encore le garde de la Meta pendant quelques secondes avant de se détourner vers le bar.

Shinddha avait bien vu que son ami le jaugeait, mais l'autre était clairement avec eux non ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il venait d'affirmer ? Le lycéen aurait pu le contredire, Mani s'occuperait de mettre Théo et Victoria en sécurité et c'est tout. Shindhha, Grunlek et lui-même, qu'importe ce qui se passerait, ne seraient que des dégâts collatéraux pour Mani.

Sans accorder un regard de plus à ses amis. Balthazar reprit le micro casque est demanda à I.C.Y. de lui afficher une vue satellite correspondant aux données de géolocalisation qu'il avait trouvé. Rapidement, le lieu s'afficha en holographie devant les cinq personnes présentes dans le restaurant. L'Etudiant reprit rapidement la main et demanda à son I.A. diverses tâches.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent avec les différentes visions des quelques caméras de sécurité du hangar en plus d'une capture thermique de l'endroit. Ils furent rapidement en mesure de comprendre comment fonctionnait leurs systèmes de sécurité, notamment grâce à la communication entre Balthazar et Mani. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, à cause de leur connaissance commune du milieu de la pègre de Lyoto.

Plus les observations avancées, et plus le Lycéen avait peur de lui-même. Il n'était pas un Diable. Il n'avait pas arrêté de le clamer, pourtant, il se retrouvait à partager une expérience de ce milieu qu'il avait tout de même acquis. Il se dégoutait. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, il n'avait jamais eu vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Vers six heures, ils étaient finalement arrivés à la conclusion –évidente- que l'infiltration et la libération de Victoria dans la discrétion était la meilleure chose à faire.

Pendant tout le temps ou Balthazar, Mani et Grunlek avaient monté un plan plus ou moins viable, Shinddha s'était posé dans un coin et avait bricolé des vielles lunettes et des microreillettes. Il leur avait incorporé des composants qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Sa dextérité fut récompensée quand il se retrouva avec trois objets plus ou moins semblable. Ça ne valait pas la lunette holographique du garde de la Méta, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Il finit par retourner vers le bar et avec trois câbles les brancha au processeur afin de les synchroniser. C'était un peu archaïque comme façon de procéder, mais il n'avait pas le temps de créer un système de connexion à distance et puis c'était un peu plus sécurisé comme ça. I.C.Y. pouvait directement veiller sur les circuits et l'avertir en cas de problème matériel. Il téléchargea les données des différentes perceptions de l'entrepôt du Pendulus et le connecta directement sur la vision satellite. Il finit par les débrancher quelques secondes, quand les barres de chargement furent pleines. Il était plutôt fier de ses conceptions, et sous son masque un petit sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

Il mit sa propre lunette, avant d'en tendre une à Balthazar et d'ajuster celle de Théo avec lui. Shinddha était en train d'insérer une puce contenant les mêmes donnés que dans les lunettes, qu'il avait créé en même temps que celles-ci, dans les circuits de l'œil bionique de Grunlek quand Balthazar se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il avait entre les doigts.

\- Attends ! C'est quoi ça ?

\- Le moyen qu'on puisse savoir en quelques secondes ou on se trouve et où sont les problèmes quand on sera sur place. Mani, j'ai besoin de ta lunette pour la configurer comme les autres. Ça n'endommagera pas les systèmes présent et je pourrais toujours retirer les add on quand on aura terminé. Je vais en plus placer un brouilleur pour que tu sois indétectable.

Le garde donna, après quelques micros secondes à peser le pour et le contre, sa lunette holographique à l'étudiant qui reprit rapidement ses manipulations. Balthazar était encore hébété en regardant l'instrument, pendant que Grunlek grimaçait alors que le son œil refaisait le focus et analysait ses nouveaux paramètres.

\- Shind-

\- Non. Tu ne pourras pas dissuader, ni Grunlek, ni Théo et surtout pas moi de ne pas venir avec vous. Je ne vais pas rester sagement ici à vous attendre, à vous regarder sur mon écran alors qu'on est tous mêlés à cette affaire.

\- Mais-

\- Balthazar.

Le dénommé se tourna vers son ami nain. Celui-ci souriait avec chaleur alors que son œil avait fini par se calmer.

\- Tu n'as pas à prendre tout sur toi. On a envie d'aider Théo autant que toi. Et le fait que ça touche la pègre de près ou de loin, n'est pas un argument valable. Tu n'es pas responsable de nous. On prend le risque, en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Je…

Mais le lycéen ne put finir sa phrase. Il n'avait rien à opposer comme argument. Alors pourquoi il se sentait tellement coupable de les impliquer là-dedans ? Une présence chaude se calla alors contre ses jambes, il baissa la tête et vit les regards de cristal de la chienne du restaurateur. Sa queue battait l'air vigoureusement. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire, elle.

Balthazar s'accroupit et prit Eden dans ses bras en lui grattouillant la tête. Tout se passerait bien, c'est ce qu'il se répétait, pourtant rien n'était moins sûr. Lorsqu'il se releva, il était légèrement apaisé. Est-ce qu'il avait peur pour ses amis ? Evidemment, bien plus que pour lui. Sa vie n'avait aucune importance, mais il ne supporterait pas de perdre Théo -malgré leur différence-, Grunlek, et encore moins Shinddha.

.

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Les reviews sont rouges et jaunes à petits pois_


	8. VIII - Génétiquement programmé

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Bon matin !_

 _Un jour de retard ! Youhou ! Je me rattrape doucement, mais surement_ _! ^^_

 _J'ai une petite question pour vous en fin de chapitre, si vous voulez bien jeter un oeil, je vous remercirez jamais assez ^^_

 _Sur cela, bonne lecture !_

.

.

VIII - Génétiquement programmé

Il était presque onze heures quand ils finirent par partir du restaurant. Leur groupe, bien qu'étrange, passait inaperçu. Shinddha était relativement discret de nature, Mani et Balthazar savaient très bien se fondre dans les ombres et la masse, quant à Grunlek, sa taille lui apportait sur le coup un avantage. Il n'y avait bien que Théo qui attirait l'attention, mais uniquement parce qu'une aura sombre planait autour de lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment dans la ville moyenne, à la demande de Mani. Celui-ci disparus alors dans quelques ruelles pendant plusieurs minutes avant de revenir avec un grand sac. Ils ne posèrent pas de questions et reprirent leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une gare d'Aéro Tram et prirent la ligne qui descendait jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville, à l'opposé des vieux quartiers historiques, vers le port.

Le trajet dura bien trois-quarts d'heures et pendant ce temps, le silence avait été de mise. Seul Shinddha, étrangement, l'avait brisé pour demander le bracelet électronique de Théo. Celui-ci lui avait donné, et l'étudiant avant commencer à le trafiquer avec son outil à tous faire.

La voiture dans laquelle il se trouvait se vidait et se remplissait au fur et à mesure que les stations défilaient. Lorsqu'ils descendirent enfin, ils durent vraiment se faire discrets. Il était en territoire Pendulus. Bien que pour le commun des mortels des habitants, Lyoto était divisé en trois avec sa ville haute, moyenne et basse, pour les membres de la Pègre les frontières étaient toutes autres. Une grande partie des quartiers autour du port appartenait au Pendulus.

Avec quelques sueurs froides, ils finirent par arriver en vue du hangar et ils se cachèrent dans une remise de réparation des filets de pêche des chalutiers. Ça sentait le poisson et c'était humide, mais ils étaient sûr que personne ne viendrait les déranger, les bateaux étaient en mer avec la marée.

Commença alors l'attente.

Shinddha vérifiait de temps à autre que les appareils de tout le monde fonctionnaient. Il continuait à communiquer avec I.C.Y. qui remettait à jour les données reçues. Leur plan était clair, net et précis, si tout se passait bien, ils étaient ressortis avant l'aube, avec Victoria. Si tout se passait bien…

L'étudiant expliqua également à Théo comment se servir de son nouveau bracelet. Shinddha avait complétement modifié les branchements et la structure pour que lorsque le collégien serre le poing, un bouclier à particules lasers se déploie. L'adolescent était subjugué mais, étonnement, retrouva très vite son sérieux. Surtout lorsqu'il fallait se plaquer contre les murs du bâtiment quand quelques patrouilles ou passants s'attardaient du côté de leur plaque.

La nuit tombait aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Ils profiteraient du crépuscule et de son éclairage approximatif pour se faufiler entre ombre et lumière dans le bâtiment. Mani posa alors son lourd sac au sol et l'ouvrit en grand, dans le temps d'attente qui leur était donné. Le contenu figea quelque peu les personnes l'accompagnant et donna des sueurs froides à Balthazar. Des armes. De poings ou blanches. En tout genre.

Le regard que darda Grunlek sur le garde fut glacial. Il se détourna néanmoins sans un mot. Le restaurateur avait conscience qu'il y aurait sans doute confrontation, mais il espérait l'éviter. Mais pour lui, c'était hors de question qu'il se serve de quoique ce soit de ce qu'il y avait là-dedans. Il ne savait pas leur provenance et n'avait aucune envie de les utiliser sur des ennemis ou des innocents. Et puis son bras bionique ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Mani sortit rapidement du sac plusieurs holsters plein qu'il mit de côté, puis attrapa un long étui qu'il tendit à Théo. Le gamin le regarda un instant avant de se saisir de l'objet avec détermination. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, et sortit le fourreau et son sabre. Il attacha l'arme à sa ceinture, alla se mettre dans un coin de la pièce et ne bougea plus. Il était en train de se concentrer sur tous les mouvements de kendo qu'on lui avait enseigné. Ceux qui pouvaient lui sauver la vie… Et ceux qui pouvaient l'ôter aux autres…

Le garde fit signe aux deux autres jeune de s'approcher, alors qu'il était en train d'attacher deux holsters à sa poitrine et deux autres dans le bas de son dos contenant des couteaux aussi long que ses avant-bras. Il leur montra le sac et leur pria de prendre ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Il y avait de quoi équiper sommairement une petite équipe d'une douzaine de personne, alors ils n'étaient pas en reste.

Shinddha n'hésita pas une seule seconde et Balthazar en fut presque surprit. Que son ami prenne des initiatives, surtout dans ce genre de situation, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. L'étudiant avait toujours été plutôt discret, en retrait même, et plus les heures passaient, plus Balthazar avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité.

\- Tu es sûr que tu sauras te servir de ça ? chuchota à peine Mani dans le silence

Le lycéen se pencha pour voir ce que son ami avait choisi. Sa respiration se coupa presque lorsque qu'il vit les doigts fins de l'étudiant viser avec fluidité et aisance le silencieux au bout d'un canon.

\- Je suis un Kory.

\- Un Kory ? Tu descends de l'une des Grande Famille ?

\- Oui et on ne s'est pas contenté que d'arcs et de flèches pendant des siècles. On était plus ou moins lier aux Technos, jusq-

\- Hein ?!

Shinddha releva le visage vers le Lycéen. L'œil qui n'était pas caché derrière sa mèche lui renvoyait de l'incompréhension, de la surprise, mais également de la peur. L'étudiant blond se releva et vit son camarade faire un pas en arrière. Il ne lâcha pas du regard Balthazar, et reprit la parole.

\- On était plus ou moins lié aux Technos, jusqu'à ce qu'on nous massacre. J'avais douze ans quand j'ai tout perdu. C'était mon père qui gérait les relations avec ce Clan, et j'étais beaucoup trop jeune pour reprendre la suite. Les liens, entre eux et ma famille, se sont tous simplement coupé.

Ce n'était que bien plus tard que Shinddha avait compris, que ce Clan avait plus ou moins prit soin de lui jusqu'à sa majorité. Dans l'ombre, sans se montrer vraiment. Il ne savait pas vraiment quels avaient pu être les véritables relations avec les siens, en tous les cas, les Technos ne lui avaient jamais montré d'hostilité. Mais son engouement pour les nouvelles technologies, qu'il pensait venir de sa famille, était peut-être plus qu'une simple coïncidence.

\- Je vois. chuchota juste le garde

Balthazar était sonné. Il vit son camarade ranger l'arme dans son étui avec un geste précis sans le quitter des yeux, juste à côté d'un poignard savamment dissimulé. Il connaissait une partie de l'histoire de Shinddha, mais n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement avec ce qu'il savait lui-même de l'histoire de la Pègre. Ou alors, il avait juste choisi de fermer les yeux sur les similitudes troublantes. Egoïstement, par rapport à sa propre situation.

Il tourna la tête. Théo avait l'air de s'en foutre totalement, focalisé sur ses objectifs. Grunlek le fixait avec un sourire bienveillant, il savait, il avait compris, depuis longtemps. Mani n'était pas plus choqué que ça, mieux encore, un nouvel intérêt pour le blond venait de naître au fond de ses pupilles. Il devait se l'avouer, Balthazar n'aimait pas cela. Mais face à lui, il ne voyait que Shinddha. Lui seul, la personne qu'il avait toujours connue. Et la seule chose qu'il aurait voulu faire s'était le serrer dans ses bras, pour faire disparaitre ses angoisses et le visage triste et froid qu'il portait.

Mais il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de cacher son visage dans l'ombre et d'avancer à son tour vers le sac, dépassant un peu l'étudiant sans même un coup d'œil. Il ne vit pas les poings du blond se serrer et ses yeux se remplir de larmes, il l'entendit juste se déplacer pour aller se poster à côté du collégien.

Le reste du temps fut silencieux. Balthazar avait finalement opté pour une lance et également pour un flingue, parce qu'on était jamais trop prudent. Et deux dagues, parce qu'on était, vraiment, jamais trop prudent surtout avec ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire…

Les plans du bâtiment affichés sur les écrans de leurs lunettes holographiques, ou directement sur son œil pour Grunlek, ils finirent par sortir de l'atelier et à se diriger vers l'une des entrées non gardé du bâtiment. Il n'y avait personne, mais une caméra de sécurité. Ils se faufilèrent juste discrètement au moment où Shinddha eut la confirmation qu'I.C.Y. avait bien piraté le système pour faire une boucle sur la vidéo. L'I.A. ne resta pas assez longtemps dans le système pour se faire repérer, mais suffisamment pour leur permettre de passer.

Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs vides avant de se séparer. D'un côté, il y avait Mani et Théo qui iraient retrouver la pièce ou été retenu Victoria, de l'autre Balthazar, Shinddha et Grunlek qui devait rejoindre le poste de surveillance pour désactiver les alarmes et déverrouiller les systèmes de sécurité. Ils devraient se retrouver ensuite, pour la suite du plan et s'enfuir avec Victoria. C'était ce qu'ils avaient défini, en se basant sur les plans et les minutes d'observation des rotations des tours de garde. Il fallait être discret et patient.

Alors pourquoi en arrivant à l'étage du bâtiment à peine un quart d'heure après qu'ils aient quitté les autres, Balthazar, Shinddha et Grunlek se retrouvaient au milieu d'un couloir rempli de cadavre ? Le sang était encore chaud et se répandait au sol. Ô ce n'étaient pas eux qui l'ont fait couler, mais le spectacle macabre les avait paralysés quelques instants.

C'était finalement Balthazar qui avait fini par s'avancer pour inspecter les corps. Les quatre gars appartenaient bien au Pendulus, s'il se référait au pendentif de sablier qu'ils avaient autour du cou. Chacun d'eux avait été tués par balle. Une ou plusieurs, et par surprise si on prenait en compte leur positionnement rapproché et le fait qu'aucun n'ait sortie leur arme. Il se passait quelque chose en plus ici, et ce n'était pas pour rassurer le Lycéen.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers les autres pour leur parler qu'il entendait des pas arriver dans sa direction. Balthazar se retrouva alors quasiment nez-à-nez avec deux hommes qui le regardèrent avec étonnement avant de voir les cadavres au sol. La réaction fut presque instantanée. Les deux hommes portèrent leurs mains à leurs armes pour les pointer sur le lycéen. Toutefois les réflexes de Balthazar face à un danger imminent furent plus vifs. Sa lance vola dans l'air et frappa les deux hommes avec force. Le combat fut inégal et si la pointe de l'arme s'enfonça rapidement dans le ventre de l'un deux, le souffle de l'autre fut coupé par un retour de bâton avant que l'arme n'atteigne son visage.

La même substance poisseuse imbibait la chemise blanche et la lame. Le corps qui s'était fait empaler avait encore des spasmes immondes alors qu'il s'étouffait avec son propre sang. Balthazar contempla ses deux victimes le souffle court. Il avait l'impression que l'action s'était passée au ralenti, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui venait de tuer ses gars. Pourtant, c'était le cas, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de croire que le deuxième homme était juste évanoui. Il avait visé le cou. Il savait ou était les points vitaux et puis… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tuait… Il reconnaissait la sensation qu'il ressentait quand il prenait une vie… Celle d'avoir laissé un autre lui, celui qui était un diable, prendre sa place…

Il revoyait encore et toujours le visage dégoulinant de larmes et implorant la pitié de sa première victime. Il avait quoi ? Sept ans ? Et son père lui avait foutu un flingue dans les mains en lui disant « Fait plaisir à Papa, montre à tout le monde que tu es mon fils, montre que tu es un Diable. Tire sur lui, juste au niveau du cœur. Tu sais où se trouve le cœur, Balthazar ? Alors tire et fait moi plaisir. Tu ne voudrais pas que je me mette en colère ? » Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire ? L'homme était attaché à une chaise, les mains dans le dos, le corps recouvert de plaies. Autour d'eux, il y avait des centaines de personne qui le regardaient et qui attendaint qu'il fasse quelque chose. Et sur son épaule la main de son paternel qui se serait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient. Elle le brûlait. Lui faisait mal. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Il avait levé l'arme, regardé l'homme et-

Un coup de feu sortit Balthazar de ses pensées. Rapidement suivi d'un deuxième. Il se retourna et regarda ses deux amis. Ça venait d'autre part dans le bâtiment. Théo et Mani semblaient avoir des problèmes, mais la lueur qui les représentait sur la carte devant leur œil était fixe. Une porte s'ouvrit alors dans le couloir derrière Shinddha et Grunlek.

Le restaurateur ne réfléchit pas et sauta sur l'homme qui découvrait le massacre dans son couloir. Un poing d'acier lui arriva dans les côtés, faisant violemment craquer des os, puis dans le visage. Il était déjà sonné quand il tomba au sol dans le pas de la porte, une petite silhouette, mais robuste le surplombant. Grunlek guetta un instant les bruits de la pièce, mais il n'y avait aucun mouvement, ni respiration porche. Et avec le boucan qu'il avait fait, les bureaux d'à côté devait être vide également.

Il y eut un moment d'accalmie, mais qui ne dura pas. Grunlek reconnut, dans le silence pesant, un tir étouffé par une chambre de compression. Il se redressa et retourna dans le couloir. Il resta figé devant la scène. Shinddha avait le bras tendu, tenant son arme en direction de Balthazar. Il ne tremblait pas et son expression était de marbre. Le Lycéen ne bougeait pas non plus, mais il tremblait et de ses yeux tombaient des larmes…

.

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Alors voilà la- les questions..._

 _On arrive doucement mais surement vers la fin de cette fiction, et je dois bien avouer que je ne sais pas si ça vous plait ou pas... Je peux comprendre la flemme ou le manque de temps de laisser un avis (contrainte IRL tous ça, tous ça ^^), pourtant, les reviews sur les premiers chapitres m'ont donnés espoir et beaucoup de joie. Mais depuis quelques chapitres, plus rien... Je poste régulièrement (environ une fois par semaine), des chapitres pas trop court, ni trop long (j'espère...) alors je me demande ce qui s'est passé ? L'histoire vous a lassé ? L'UA c'est pas votre tasse de thé ? Pas assez d'action ? Trop de blabla ? Le style ne vous plait pas ? C'est pas compréhensible ? Trop de fautes et de coquilles ? Pas assez attrayant ?_

 _Je me pose plein de question sur mon écriture et sur ma façon de raconter des histoires... Mon premier projet sur Aventures n'avait, lui non plus, pas trouver son public (avec un OC, je peux comprendre ^^). J'ai pris du temps et des heures pour écrire cette histoire (comme tous le monde qui écrit, vous me direz) et je m'en retrouve un peu découragée... Alors voilà, si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous arrive jusqu'à la lecture de ceci, si vous avez le courage de me mettre un petit mot ou de répondre à une des questions juste au dessus, bah merci d'avance, tu es chic et brutal ^^_

 _Les reviews sont belles, belles, belles comme le jour ! Belles, belles, belles comme l'Amour_


	9. IX - Le garder et le perdre

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Bon matin !_

 _Encore un petit jour de retard... J'arrive j'arrive !_

 _Un grand merci pour vos retours !_ _Merci Kaleiim (Guest), je comprends, t'inquiètes ;) Merci à toi ! Merci Silmaelle ! Merci_ _Roazhonad ! Et aux autres aussi depuis le début !_

 _Comme expliqué avant, cette fiction a été terminé en cours de la Saison 4. Quand "x" apparaitra dans ce chapitre, ça voudra dire que ce qui a en dessous a été écrit après la vision du dernier épisode et de ce qui en découle ! Voilààà ! Mon état émotionnel lors de la reprise de l'écriture était assez éprouvante XD et le script puissant, je vous jure ! J'ai peut-être était légérement influencé pour la suite sur certain point ^^_

 _Sur cela, bonne lecture !_

.

.

IX - Le garder et le perdre

Balthazar n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait.

Grunlek avait disparu de leur champ de vision et alors qu'il se rapprochait, son ami avait braqué son arme sur lui. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il avait tiré, l'empêchant d'avancer. Et la balle l'avait frôlé. Il l'avait entendu percuter quelque chose derrière lui, qui émit une plate sourde, et qui finit par s'écrouler lourdement.

Il avait compris…

Le regard de Shinddha était si froid…

Il suffoquait maintenant, ses poumons manquaient d'air et sa vision se brouillait. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'information qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas s'être passé. Il aurait préféré y rester que de d'être face à cette situation. Il vit la silhouette de Shinddha baiser le bras et avancer vers lui. Les dimensions étaient complétement embrouillées dans son cerveau, car il lui semblait que l'étudiant mit des heures à arriver devant lui.

Il lui parut impossible que l'autre le prenne dans ses bras à ce moment-là. Pourtant, ses larmes redoublèrent alors que son visage se retrouvait contre le cou de son ami. La légère caresse dans ses cheveux ne fit qu'accentuer son lâcher prise.

Il craquait. Le sang impur, c'était lui. Pendant des années, il avait fait en sorte que ses amis ne soient pas affectés par cela. Tout ne pouvait pas avoir basculé en quelques secondes. Tout ne pouvait pas avoir changé. Tout ne pouvait pas avoir dérapé à ce point.

Pas Shinddha…

\- Je… Ne voulais… Pas… Que…

\- Je ferais tous pour vous protéger. Balthazar. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste.

Le dénommé s'accrocha à l'étudiant blond comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Les mots résonnaient en lui, sans vraiment trouver de sens. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Balthazar était toujours sous le choc. Une partie de Shinddha était morte au moment où il avait tiré, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux bleus. Cette petite gouttelette d'innocence s'était dissoute. Rien ne serait comme avant et Balthazar brûlait de l'intérieur. Ça le consumait car il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

x

Une alarme se déclencha soudainement et il reprit beaucoup trop brutalement pied dans la réalité. Il vacilla un instant contre Shinddha et finit par s'en détacher. Des lumières rouges clignotaient dans les couloirs. Une partie du plan tombait à l'eau, tant pis pour la discrétion.

\- Les enfants, faut bouger. Maintenant !

Grunlek était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir. Il vit alors le blond saisir par la main le brun et le tirer derrière lui. Ce dernier avait toujours les joues baignées de larme, mais son regard redevenait un peu plus lucide au fur et à mesure des mètres parcouru. L'alarme lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc et il avait recentré son esprit sur la raison pour laquelle il était ici. Le sauvetage de Victoria.

Suivant les couloirs, ils se dirigèrent vers le poste de contrôle. Des hommes de main se dressaient devant eux, mais disparaissaient bien vite. Les trois amis avaient toujours l'opportunité grâce à leurs lunettes qui affichaient en temps réel les images des caméras de surveillance, et arrivaient à les prendre par surprise. Balthazar ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il faisait, il se contentait de brandir sa lance pour défendre et attaquer, suivant juste l'itinéraire de sa lunette. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque qu'un silence relatif s'imposa après qu'ils aient fermé la porte d'une pièce.

\- Shinddha, c'est à toit de jouer maintenant !

L'étudiant hocha la tête aux paroles de Grunlek, rangeant son arme dans son étui et se dirigea vers la console informatique du poste de sécurité centrale.

\- I.C.Y. prend le contrôle !

\- Bien ! répondit la voix dans son oreille

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'IA pour s'imposer dans ce système, n'ayant plus aucune crainte de se faire repérer. Elle en prit rapidement l'ascendant et Shinddha commença alors rapidement à chercher ce qu'il voulait et mettre en place la phase 2 du plan.

Grunlek restait en guet près de la porte pendant ce temps-là. Il jetait de temps en temps des regards à Balthazar qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu depuis leur arrivée et dont le visage tourné vers le sol était complétement fermé. Retenant un soupir, le restaurateur s'approcha vers lui et lui donna une grande claque amicale dans le dos. La réaction du lycéen ne se fit pas attendre alors qu'il failli se rétamer au sol comme une crêpe avec la force de l'impact, il lança un regard perdu à son ami. Le restaurateur leva alors juste son pouce avec un sourire rassurant.

Balthazar cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis essaya de sourire. Ça ressemblait un peu plus à une grimace du point de vue du restaurateur, mais il était rassuré de voir qu'il avait repris ses esprits. Il pouvait comprendre ses états d'âme et ses remords, mais il aurait le temps de penser à sa une fois leur mission de sauvetage accompli. Pour le moment, il devait rester concentré sur ses actions s'il ne voulait pas perdre plus encore, et ne pas agir tel un automate.

\- Ça y est !

\- Parfait ! On file retrouver Théo et Mani ! On a combien de temps ?

\- Vingt minutes. Trente, si on compte l'arrivée de la cavalerie.

\- Alors on bouge.

Les deux plus jeunes suivirent leur ami nain en dehors de la pièce. L'alarme avait été stoppée, les lumières ne vacillaient plus et un nouveau calme s'était installé. Il n'y avait plus que les respirations des trois amis qui résonnaient dans les couloirs et le bruit de leur pas. Ils s'étonnèrent de ne presque plus trouver de résistance face à eux. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au point de rencontre, leur point lumineux rejoignant ceux du reste du groupe.

Théo était accroupi près de Mani et essayait tant bien que mal de serrer un garrot au-dessus de son épaule droite, sous les plaintes sourdes de l'autre. En voyant ça, Balthazar se précipita pour aider le plus jeune, pendant que Grunlek réalisait un rapide scan de l'état du garde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il a pris une balle-

\- Merci, j'ai vu !

\- Pour moi ! … On s'est fait prendre en tenaille. J'ai réussi à repousser mes deux adversaires, mais l'un des trois faces à lui a voulu me tirer dans le dos. Il s'est interposé.

\- La balle est ressortie et n'a rien toucher de vraiment sensible. Ça va prendre du temps pour récupérer la mobilité de ton bras, mais tu vas t'en sortir. diagnostiqua le restaurateur

\- … J'ai déjà vu pire… se marra Mani avec une grimace épouvantable… Merci… Ça va aller. Continuons.

Se dégageant légèrement de l'emprise des deux jeunes hommes, le garde du corps se redressa avec l'aide du mur et de son bras encore intact, l'autre n'était clairement plus en état de fonctionner. Il souffla fortement, la sueur perla sur son front, mais il tient bon. Il redressa la tête et trouva quatre regards sur lui. Il n'y fit pas attention et avança dans la direction de la pièce ou était retenu Victoria.

Le trajet ne fut pas long, et ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la pièce où elle était enfermée, d'après les caméras de surveillance. Ils étaient tous sur le qui-vive, l'endroit était beaucoup trop silencieux depuis quelque temps. L'ennemi était peut-être en train de se regrouper et de préparer une offensive, malgré aucune activité suspecte sur leurs écrans. La porte à verrouillage n'était plus bloquée grâce à I.C.Y. et ils purent pénétrer dans la pièce.

Victoria était bien là et sans aucune prudence Théo se précipita vers elle. La jeune femme blonde était assise contre le mur, la tête basse, les bras relâchés. Elle avait les chevilles et les poignets entravés par de lourdes menottes en acier datant d'un temps oublié, elles-mêmes attachés à des chaines fixés contre les murs. Elle semblait à peine consciente.

\- Vic' ! Victoria ! C'est moi ! On est venu te chercher !

\- Théo…

\- Grunlek tu peux faire quelques choses pour ses fers ?

\- Voyons ça.

Le restaurateur s'approcha, examina les attaches et modifia la structure de son bras bionique.

\- Théo ? C'est bien toi ? demanda la voix légèrement plus clair de sa sœur

\- On va te sortir de l-

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici espèce d'abrutit ! se mit-elle à crier, soudainement en pleine possession de ses esprits

\- Hey ! J'ai fait ça pour toi ! répliqua Théo, indigné

\- Idiot ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te mettre en danger pour moi ! C'est le travail de la Milice !

\- Mais-

\- T'es le pire des inconscients !

\- …

\- Merci Théo…

\- Voilà !

Le collégien sourit à la jeune femme, alors que celle-ci était enfin débarrassée de ses liens. Il l'aida à se relever doucement, il avait remarqué les contusions sur son corps et l'une de ses jambes avait un angle bizarre. Victoria s'accrocha à lui avec des plaintes de douleurs. Théo la soutint pour marcher escorté par Grunlek qui veillait à ce qu'ils ne tombent pas.

Ils sortirent enfin de la pièce et la jeune femme put enfin voir les compagnons de son petit frère. Il lui en avait vaguement parlé et elle pouvait enfin metre des visages sur des noms. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle, puis se figea d'horreur, ce qui obligea Théo à s'arrêter.

\- Théo ! Éloigne-toi de lui ! Vite !

\- Quoi ?!

Il regarda sa sœur paniquer et se débattre, mais il réussit à la retenir fermement. Son regard était tourné sur sa droite. Elle tremblait de peur. Théo tourna son regard dans la même direction et croisa le regard vairon de Balthazar. Il poussa un soupir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il-

\- Eloigne-toi de cet homme ! C'est la Méta ! C'est à cause de lui que je suis ici !

\- Hein ? Mais Balthazar ne f-

\- Je ne ferais rien contre vous, Mademoiselle Victoria.

Théo se retourna encore une fois et vit Mani qui venait de parler à côté du lycéen. La lumière se fit dans son esprit et il reprit alors sa pensée initiale.

\- Mani est avec nous Vic'. Il a juré de-

\- Ce fumier de Finéas avait juré aussi Théo ! Et il… Il m'a…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, sa voix se coinçant dans sa bouche. Théo la regarda sans savoir comment réagir et sans vouloir comprendre les non-dits qu'elle exprimait. Un frisson mauvais parcourra l'assemblé. Le regard de Mani s'assombrit encore plus, il connaissait Finéas, il savait à quel genre de méthode, il avait recourt.

Il se décolla du mur contre lequel il avait pris appui et se mit à marcher en direction de leur sortie. Quand il passa proche de Victoria, celle-ci se raidit et se plaqua un peu plus contre son frère. Mani ne s'arrêta que quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Finéas ne fait plus partie de la Méta. Il a trahi beaucoup trop de codes qui sont les nôtres. Je lui ferais payer, Mademoiselle Victoria.

Il reprit ensuite sa marche et c'est dans un silence lourd que les autres le suivirent. Grunlek, Théo avançant prudemment avec Victoria, puis Balthazar et Shinddha. Ils traversèrent de nouvelles pièces, redescendant au du rez-de-chaussée, trouvant quelques corps déjà refroidis. Ce qui n'aurait pas dû être le cas, le lycéen le savait, aucun de leurs de groupe n'était passé par là, quand ils étaient entrés dans le bâtiment.

Ils finirent par arriver dans l'espèce de salle de repos réfectoire du hangar. Ils devaient ensuite passer par le semblant de cuisine aménagé pour sortir sous le couvert des quais des docks et se diriger vers le vieux port ou une station de FlyingTaxi était présente. Ne pas repartir par là où ils étaient arrivés, ça brouillerait légèrement les pistes.

Mais ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce à double entré qu'ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant des applaudissements distincts et modérés résonner. Tout le monde se retourna vers la source de bruit et sortit alors de l'ombre un homme grand, habillé de noir, les cheveux courts, le regard hautain et méprisant et un sourire aux lèvres. A moitié dissimulé sous son col, on pouvait voir une araignée tatouée à même sa peau.

\- Mani, Mani… Tu as fini par venir sauver cette pauvre petite, finalement.

\- Finéas.

Le garde cracha son nom et se dirigea droit vers lui. Mais l'autre pointa une lame qui l'obligea à se stopper. Derrière lui, Théo avait reculé avec Victoria qui avait gémi de peur à l'entente de la voix de son bourreau. Il sera le poing et redéploya son bouclier devant eux.

\- Allons Mani, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place.

\- Trahir le Clan ? Plutôt mourir.

\- Oh, mais tu vas mourir Mani. Et tes… « amis » aussi. Mais franchement, le Clan ! Ahah, ils sont d'un désintérêt. Le conseil est dirigé par des vieillards qui n'ont plus aucune ambition. On est devenu les pantins de la Milice et de tous ces Politiciens sans jamais avoir d'avantages concrets. Le Pendulus, lui, avait de vraies envies de conquête, et je les ai un peu aidés… Dommage qu'il ait échoué.

\- Je vais te tuer !

\- Enfin. Peu importe, il me reste plus qu'à faire tomber le Clan, et la Méta sera à moi, comme prévu. Allons Mani, ouvre les yeux et rejoins-moi. On pourra faire de grandes choses ! Tous les deux…

\- C'est hors de question ! Et je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Finéas !

Un couteau fut alors propulsé par Mani, avant que celui-ci se précipite vers son adverse. La lame de l'autre dévia d'un mouvement rapide le projectile, mais Finéas fut déséquilibré pour bloquer le coup de pied qui arriva dans son torse.

Faisant reculer son adversaire, Mani réussit à le désarmer par une torsion du bras qu'il faillit faire craquer. Mais l'autre réussi à se dégager de la prise en reprenant la main sur son adversaire, il assena un coup ciblé dans l'épaule blessée du garde.

\- Tu es bien amoché Mani. Tu t'es relâché, on dirait ?

Le ton désinvolte de l'autre enragea littéralement le garde. Il connaissait Finéas depuis trop longtemps, et c'était toujours autant une langue de vipère. Beaucoup trop doué avec les mots, il savait toucher là où ça faisait mal, alors que lui était plutôt taciturne et dans l'action concrète. Tous les opposés. Tous les avaient toujours opposés. Et il était temps de régler les comptes.

Un duel sans merci et violent s'engagea alors entre les deux hommes. Les coups partaient vite et avec précision. A chaque fois, on pouvait entendre la douleur ou les craquements que ça infligeait à l'autre. Mani marqua quand même un net désavantage au bout de quelques minutes seulement de combat acharné. Incapable de se servir de son bras blessé, l'autre en profitait allégrement. Le garrot de tissus blanc était devenu aussi noir que l'obscurité pouvait permettre de discerner.

Et ce qui sembla être l'évidence se passa alors. Mani tomba à genoux alors que l'autre enserrait son cou d'un bras et retenait son bras valide dans son dos. Le garde essaya bien de se débattre, mais Finéas resserra sa prise pour l'immobiliser un peu plus. L'étouffant.

La voix de l'homme qui résonna dans la pièce n'était plus amusée, mais chargée de haine. Son nez qu'on pouvait deviner cassé, rendait son visage encore plus effrayant dans le clair de lune.

\- Tu vas mourir Mani.

.

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Les reviews errent dans le vide et l'espace, ne les laissez pas s'échapper !_


	10. X - Hémorragie

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Bon matin !_

 _Bon... Quelques petits problèmes IRL, mais me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Et le bon jour ! ; )_

 _Joie et bisous !_

 _Sur cela, bonne lecture !_

.

.

X - Hémorragie

\- Tu vas mourir Mani. Et je vais me faire un plaisir de torturer tes amis en terminant par la délicieuse Victoria et ton petit protégé.

\- Tu… Ne… Les… Toucheras… Pas…

\- C'est ce qu'on verr-

Une détonation sourde emplit l'espace coupant la parole à Finéas qui tomba à la renverse, une balle logé entre le cou et la clavicule. Shinddha tremblait, son arme dans les mains. Il avait attendu, attendu, attendu pour avoir une fenêtre de tir. Il avait vraiment eu peur de toucher Mani. Il avait réussi à l'éviter, mais n'avait pas atteint ce qu'il visait.

Mais personne ne s'intéressa à l'étudiant qui essayait de reprendre contenance de sa sueur froide. Mani s'était retourné vers Finéas qui commençait à cracher du sang. La carotide avait été touchée.

\- Tu es toujours… Aussi faible… Le double-

\- LA FERME !

Alors qu'il était au seuil de la mort, Finéas continuait de le narguer. Il n'était le double de personne et surtout pas de lui. Ils n'avaient pas choisi la même voie, malgré leur formation commune. Ils étaient incomparables. Même si l'un avait toujours rapporté les exploits à lui, la lumière sur lui, les honneurs sur lui. Mani n'était en aucun cas sa doublure. Et en ça, il était un meilleur élément de la Méta que lui.

Il leva son poing et avec rage l'éclata contre le visage de Finéas. Il laissa la haine prendre complétement possession de son corps et fit pleuvoir des coups alors que l'autre ne pouvait plus réagir, la vie s'échappant en litre de sang.

Cet instant fut insoutenable pour la plupart et ils détournèrent les yeux. N'entendant plus que les cris de Mani, et la violence de ses coups. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que la colère du garde s'efface.

Mani finit par se redresser. Le visage de son adversaire était méconnaissable. Une seule personne le regardait encore, et c'était Victoria. Elle hocha juste la tête dans la direction du gardien de son frère, les larmes aux yeux avant de caler sa tête contre l'épaule de Théo.

Claudiquant, le garde retourna près du groupe. Ils devaient sortir du hangar maintenant, ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire et la cavalerie n'allait plus tarder à arriver. Mais il eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas, qu'une nouvelle voix étrangère résonna dans l'espace du petit réfectoire. Venant de derrière eux, par la même porte qu'ils avaient empruntée.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir débarrassé de ce gêneur, mais vous aller le rejoindre bientôt !

Tout le monde se retourna pour faire face à leur nouvelle opposante. A peine eut-il posé les yeux sur la femme que Balthazar sortit le flingue qu'il n'avait pas encore utilisé. Une fureur explosive monta en lui, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit il la braqua.

\- Relâchez-le !

Dans l'instant de flottement où Mani avait perdu l'esprit, Shinddha n'avait pas tout de suite entendu les pas derrière lui. Et c'était trop tard au moment où il s'en était aperçu, il s'était fait désarmer, une lame contre sa gorge et une voix qui lui ordonnait de la boucler, à l'oreille.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait là, prit en otage alors que Balthazar avait son arme pointé sur eux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en état de négocier ! Vous faites le moindre geste et votre ami y passe. Je n'hésiterais pas comme cette enflure de Finéas.

\- RELACHEZ-LE !

Balthazar était hors de lui. Ils avaient fait tout ce chemin, ils avaient accompli l'objectif qu'ils s'étaient fixé et ils étaient à deux doigts d'en finir avec cette histoire. Il avait plus ou moins réussit à sauver ses amis, mais c'était hors de question qu'il perde Shinddha une deuxième fois. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Il voyait rouge. Il savait très bien qui elle était. Il l'avait compris aux premiers mots qu'elle avait prononcés. Le bluff ce n'était pas son truc. Manaril avait perdu la plupart des membres de son Clan, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et irait jusqu'au bout.

Un sourire éclaira son visage et elle leva l'arme de Shinddha droit sur le lycéen. Le couteau contre la gorge, l'étudiant paniqua et essaya de se débattre, mais la voix susurrée à son oreille l'immobilisa. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Doucement, mon beau. Tu bouges, il crève.

Il perdait son self-control et sa respiration s'accélérait dangereusement. Face à lui, il ne voyait que Balthazar le regard fixe sur son agresseur. Sa mâchoire était tellement tendue qu'elle en devenait seyante comme ses pommettes. Avec le faible éclairage, il avait l'impression que ses yeux luisaient, notamment celui fendu. Mais surtout, il ne tremblait pas.

Shinddha se sentait impuissant. Balthazar était prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait, quitte à se sacrifier. Et le blond ne supportait pas de le perdre comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je vais vous laisser filer ? Vous avez détruit le plan que j'avais mis au point depuis trois ans ! Avec tous les pions que j'avais placés, dans la Milice et dans la Méta. J'ai fait ça seule, sous le nez des autres Clans ! Et c'est une bande de gamins qui fout tout en l'air en quelques minutes !

\- Tout ne semblait pas aussi parfait que vous ne le pensiez. Vous avez perdu !

\- Perdu ?! Perdu ! Ah ah ! Mais j'ai plein d'autre atout dans ma manche petit !

\- Tu l'as entendu Manaril, c'est fini. Maintenant relâche le gamin comme il te l'a demandé.

Une nouvelle voix venait de s'élever, venant de la pièce aménagé en cuisine par laquelle ils devaient s'échapper. Un homme s'avança nonchalamment une arme pointé sur la chef du Clan du Pendulus. Il s'approcha lentement, passant à côté des amis de Balthazar avant de se poster à la même hauteur que lui.

\- Toi !

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je n'étais pas au courant de tes petites manigances, Manaril. Aurais-tu oublié qui est le boss ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! s'exclama le lycéen sans lâcher du regard la menace, mais légèrement perturbé par cette soudaine apparition

\- Quoique tu en penses, j'ai toujours un œil sur toi. J'ai bougé mes pions, pour que tu ne rencontres pas trop de résistance avec tes amis.

\- Putain ! Les corps déjà refroidis, c'était toi. Pourquoi, je n'y ai pas pensé avant.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Balthazar serra les dents, encore plus que cela n'était possible, et empêcha un frisson de dégoût se propager le long de sa colonne. Ses hommes de main avaient fait le sale boulot. Mais il était là, lui aussi. Son père était venu le chercher. En personne.

\- Je te laisse une dernière chance Manaril. Si tu te rends, sans plus de dommage, je suis prêt à passer un nouveau marché avec toi. Bon, il va de soi que tu subiras quelques châtiments pour tes actes, mais bon, tu seras en vie.

\- Un nouveau deal ? Alors que tu me promets la torture ?!

\- Que veux-tu ! l'humeur légère se changea soudainement en un ton sec, menaçant et surtout dangereux. Tu es en train de menacer la vie de mon fils. Je ne suis pas aussi « indulgent » envers ceux qui ose s'attaquer à lui.

\- Ton fils ?!

La chef du Pendulus dévisagea Balthazar et remarqua alors son œil maléfique. Celui-là même qui était semblable au regard de l'homme dans son costume bordeaux impeccable qui la braquait comme si elle n'existait pas vraiment. La ressemblance était frappante. Le plus jeune était vraiment le portrait craché de son paternel.

Manaril se mit soudainement à rire. Elle allait mourir. Quoiqu'elle choisisse, elle mourrait. Elle avait menacé le fils du Diable, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais indemne. Et de toute façon, elle avait tous perdu. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à ces renégats de la Méta. Elle aurait dû continuer à sa façon et ne pas se laisser attendrir par de belles paroles.

Mais avant de partir, elle pouvait encore emmener deux personnes avec elle. Elle n'avait pas à hésiter. Elle tuerait d'abord le fils, ce qui entrainerait sa propre mort. Mais elle égorgerait très facilement son otage avant.

Balthazar ne sut pas ce qui le crispa le plus. Le rire strident de Manaril ou l'éclat de pure folie qu'il vit briller dans son regard. L'arrivée de son père l'avait mis encore plus sur ses gardes. Il était prêt à chaque éventualité. Tout était en train de dégénérer, petit à petit, et il devait s'en cesse ajuster son positionnement pour être sûr de ne pas blesser Shinddha.

Puis il la vit. La perle rouge glissant sur l'acier. Dans un instant suspendu.

Le feu explosa.

Le corps tomba alors sur le sol.

Dans la tête de Balthazar, tout se passait au ralenti. Les sons étaient comme étouffés contre ses oreilles. Il vit la chevelure blonde s'éparpiller dans une gerbe de sang. Le couteau tâché tombé en rebondissant sur le sol avant de s'immobiliser. Le canon de son arme encore fumant droit devant lui. Mais il n'y avait plus personne debout. Il était sonné, il ne réalisait pas encore ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait visé le cœur. Le cœur. Alors pourquoi. Pourquoi, c'était son crâne qui avait explosé ?

Il entendit à peine qu'on l'appelait et qu'on lui baissait les bras. Il réagit que lorsqu'on lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Ce fut comme si soudainement le temps s'était remis à accélérer. Les sons éclatèrent à ses tympans, les couleurs furent plus vives, l'odeur du sang l'agressa. Il reprit une respiration.

Balthazar se dégagea de la prise de son père et se mit à courir vers les corps au sol. Il se jeta à terre près de son ami le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Son regard était perdu. La blancheur de sa peau se confondait presque avec la blondeur de sa chevelure. La mâchoire de Balthazar trembla, avant de le prendre d'autorité dans ses bras.

Le reste du corps du lycéen se mit à trembler petit à petit. La pression retombait enfin et avec les tensions qu'il avait accumulées. Il aurait voulu pleurer, hurler et exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait sur le moment, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait être fort. Prouver qu'il pourrait continuer d'avancer. Qu'il savait se maitriser. Il ne verserait plus de larmes aujourd'hui, ni jamais plus d'ailleurs. Parce que c'était fini.

Balthazar commença à haleter et ferma les yeux quand l'étreinte qu'il avait lui fut rendue avec de plus en plus de force. Il pouvait presque sentir le cœur de son comparse battre aussi rapidement que le sien. Il n'arrivait pas encore vraiment à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Mais Shinddha allait bien et c'était tout ce qu'il comptait à ses yeux. Il avait eu tellement peur.

Il se recula après quelques instants et examina le cou de son ami. Il n'y avait qu'une légère entaille, pas vraiment profonde et qui se soignerait facilement et ne laisserait aucune trace. Un véritable soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres et il osa enfin lever les yeux vers son ami. Son regard cristallin était indescriptible et il ne put que sourire avec un petit rire nerveux. Il avait l'impression que beaucoup trop de choses lui avait échappé en allant trop vite.

Il finit par se relever et attrapa la main de Shinddha pour qu'il fasse de même. La porte à leur opposée s'ouvrit alors dans un grand fracas. Un homme armé rentra et braqua tout le monde. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il vit deux corps et de trop nombreuses personnes encore debout avec des armes.

\- Milice Inquisitorial ! Les mains en évidence ! Maintenant !

Le temps était visiblement écoulé. La cavalerie venait d'arriver sur les lieux. Ça serait d'autant plus dur pour le groupe de filer maintenant.

\- Tu arrives trop tard, Oppenheimer ! Il n'y a plus personne à arrêter ici.

\- Enoch ?!

Le Magister avança dans la pièce, baissant légèrement son arme. Tout le monde reconnu enfin la silhouette de l'homme, sauf évidement Théo, Victoria et le père de Balthazar –manifestement- qui l'avaient identifié à la voix.

L'homme regarda alors tour à tour, chacune des personnes présentes. Et il poussa un grand soupir. Il avait dû rater une information.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Enoch ? Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas t'embarquer ?

\- Je protégeais mon héritier et je viens de débarrasser Lyoto du Pendulus. Je pense que s'est suffisant pour que tu oublies ma présence sur ses lieux.

Les dents du Magister crissèrent. Il détestait ces mafieux et leurs assurances de supériorité. Il garda son arme en main et avança plus franchement dans la pièce.

\- J'ai reçu un mail visiblement indétectable et intraçable, il y a un quart d'heure. Une certaine Icy qui me disait que Victoria DeSilverberg venait d'être libéré de ses ravisseurs et elle me fournissait également le reste des codes pour ouvrir les autres cellules d'otages, ici même.

En ce moment, des membres de la brigade sont en train d'arrêter Milich et ses associés au poste central de la ville haute. J'en conclu que d'une manière ou d'une autre vous avez eu accès à des informations confidentielles, mais que vous avez sus caché vos traces. Rien ne vous retient donc ici. Je ferais en sorte d'oublier votre rencontre. Partez.

Mani, ramenez Théo et Victoria à la maison. N'oubliez pas, vous étiez avec moi lorsque nous sommes arrivées ici et je vous ai expressément demandé de la ramener en lieu sûr.

\- Bien Monsieur.

L'homme de la justice commença à partir examiner les corps. Doucement le groupe sorti de son inertie et ils commencèrent à se retourner vers la porte. Balthazar ne bougea pas immédiatement. Il y avait un élément qui ne collait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il avait comme le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose d'important.

Il retourna son visage vers le corps de Manaril à quelques mètres de lui. Une balle dans la tête, et une balle dans le cœur, finalement, il ne l'avait pas loupé. Il avait juste tiré en même temps qu'Enoch, avec l'impossibilité de savoir véritablement qui avait tué la blonde.

\- Balthazar, viens !

Relevant le regard, le dénommé dévisagea son père. Il était plus qu'évident, à son intonation, qu'il ne rentrerait pas avec les autres. L'épée de Damoclès venait de lâcher, il allait rejoindre les rangs des Diables comme le lui imposait son sang.

Il garda la tête droite, le visage dénué d'expression et avança pour rejoindre la sortie. Il n'était pas prêt, pas après tout ce qui venait de se passer, mais il ne voulait rien montrer de ses émotions à son père.

A l'intérieur, il était anéanti.

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Les reviews permettent de retrouver l'être aimé et soignent les maladies !_


	11. XI - Il coule

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Bon matin !_

 _Nouveau chapitre, avant dernier chapitre..._

 _Il est possible que je laisse trainer le suspence... XD_

 _N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans une review !_

 _Sur cela, bonne lecture !_

.

.

XI - Il coule...

Une boule dans la gorge, il se dirigea vers son géniteur. Le pied de Balthazar butta contre quelque chose qui glissa au sol. Le lycéen remarqua alors l'arme qui avait appartenu à Shinddha. Il allait dire quelque chose en continuant son chemin quand il croisa le regard de Mani. Un regard sombre perdu dans l'obscurité, mais étrangement brillant et perçant. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui fit un discret clin d'œil. Balthazar leva un sourcil à cet échange avant de se figer. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Il venait de TOUT comprendre.

Et il se mit à rire. Un rire sombre. Un rire perdu. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Enoch, soupira d'agacement et sa langue claqua contre son palet.

\- Cesse de faire ton intéressant B.O.B., nous-

\- ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !

Balthazar explosa. Il n'en revenait pas et la rage se peignit sur ses traits. D'un geste leste, il envoya son poignard droit sur Mani. Le garde n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter.

\- Tu m'as bien eu, putain ! Je commençais presque à avoir foi dans tes paroles. Mais tu ne trahis pas tes serments, hein ?! Tu restes avant tout un homme de la Méta !

\- Balthazar, calme-toi, et dit nous rapidement ce qui se passe ! On a plus de temps à perdre.

\- Ce qui se passe Grunlek, ce qui se passe ?!

\- Oui !

Le restaurateur dévisageait Balthazar, il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. Il n'avait jamais levé la voix sur lui. Mais il ne l'avait pas non plus jamais dans un état de détresse pareil. La haine et la terreur se mêlaient et Grunlek se retrouvait impuissant devant ce déballage d'émotion. Il attendit, comme les autres, que le rire mauvais du lycéen cesse pour avoir ses réponses.

\- Ce qu'il y a, c'est que si on s'en va maintenant, dans quelques jours, la Milice viendra arrêter Shinddha pour implication dans le massacre ayant eu lieu dans un entrepôt du Pendulus ! Il sera jugé puis condamné à vie à la prison !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Demande à Mani ! Il avait un coup d'avance sur nous ! Il a très bien compris qu'en franchissant les portes de l'entrepôt, mon amitié avec Théo ne serait plus possible. Je serais un Diable et sa promesse de ne pas me faire de mal ne tiendrait plus. Il nous a piégés !

Il cracha presque ses derniers mots avant de reprendre légèrement contenance. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en fronçant ses sourcils et reprit d'une voix lourde.

\- Dans l'action, on ne s'en est pas rendu compte, mais d'où viennent les armes qu'il nous a fournies ? On n'en sait rien ! J'aurais dû y penser, merde ! On ne trace pas une arme blanche, mais la balistique d'une arme à feu oui ?! Alors, si mon nom disparait du dossier avec mon arme, tous comme celui de mon père, Mani lui sera protégé par la Milice ! Mais Shinddha… Shinddha a tiré sur Finéas et sur d'autres personnes ! Ils remonteront facilement jusqu'à lui, peu importe la manière ! Sauf si…

\- Sauf si ?

Balthazar se pencha alors et récupéra l'arme avec le silencieux. Il passa ses mains dessus comme s'il était fasciné. Il entendit à nouveau son père claquer sa langue contre son palet. Il avait compris ce qu'il allait dire.

Il releva alors le regard vers ses amis. Grunlek avait compris, son regard s'était éteint et il s'était tendu. Il était prêt à intervenir, s'il le fallait. Théo et Victoria était neutre et il évita de se tourner vers Mani. Pourtant sa colère, s'effaça complétement quand il s'attarda sur le regard clair de Shinddha. Il prit alors un sourire triste.

\- Sauf si cette arme est considérée comme mienne, et que je me fais arrêter.

\- Quoi !

Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Shinddha voulut retourner vers Balthazar pour lui reprendre l'arme des mains, mais Grunlek le retenu. Le Lycéen recula également de lui-même, s'éloignant de la sortie et se rapprochant du Magister qui écoutait toute cette conversation avec attention.

\- Grunlek lâche-moi ! Il n'est pas question que- ! Balthazar ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça pour-

\- SHIN ! S'il te plait…

\- N-non…

\- C'est ce que tu voulais Mani ?! Que je me sacrifie pour mes amis ?! C'est chose faite ! Ma vie contre la sienne ! Aaaah putain… Si t'as un tant soit peu d'honneur, fait au moins en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien à Shinddha.

Le garde hocha juste la tête. Théo et Victoria sortirent du hangar. Grunlek, soutenu par Mani, traina avec difficulté l'étudiant qui se débattait. Il criait le nom de Balthazar submergé par la peine et la douleur.

Balthazar ne murmura qu'un vulgaire « Je suis désolé. » inaudible, la gorge serrée, alors que son ami disparaissait dans la nuit.

Ne restait alors dans la pièce plus que le Magister, le lycéen et son père.

\- Cette situation est fâcheuse. Je n'avais pas prévu l'implication directe de la Méta avec nous.

\- Comme personne ne s'attendait a te voir arriver ici, papa. Sinon, je pense sincèrement que Mani aurait changé de cible. Tu es un bien plus beau trophée que moi.

\- Tu es conscient du choix que tu as fait ? demanda Enoch, soudainement plus énervé

\- A toi de me dire ce qui te convint le mieux ? Tu préfères avoir un pantin sans âme qui exécute la moindre de tes envies, exactement comme n'importe lequel de tes sbires ? Ou bien, avec le terme des agissements du Pendulus, étendre ton pouvoir et la gloire de ton nom grâce au sacrifice de ton propre fils qui va finir en prison.

\- On dirait que tu y as réfléchi longtemps. fit-il remarquer avec suspicion

\- Aah ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais voulu faire partie de ton Clan. Je vais disparaitre, tu n'auras plus à t'occuper de moi. Je ne serais plus un poids. Fait de moi un martyr pour les tiens, ou un exemple, je m'en fiche. Je suis ton sang, mais intimement, nous le savons tous deux, je n'ai jamais été un Diable.

Un silence relatif tomba dans la pièce pendant que le père et le fils se fixaient. Finalement, Enoch leva les mains au ciel et recula avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, mon fils.

Sa silhouette disparue alors, elle aussi, derrière la porte.

Le calme s'empara alors de l'endroit, le rendant presque étouffant et pourtant complétement salvateur.

Il reprit alors sa respiration qui s'était coupé le temps de la décision de son géniteur.

Le Magister s'avança face à un Balthazar complétement amorphe, le regard vide.

\- Ton arme.

Le lycéen laissa tomber l'objet dans un sachet.

\- Tes mains, tournes toi.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et sentit l'électricité lui piquer la peau et lier ses membres.

\- Avance. Vous avez le droit de garder le…

Balthazar marcha sans vraiment écouter ce que disait le Magister.

Il franchit les couloirs du hangar qu'il avait déjà foulé, sans les voir. Les différents membres de la Milice qui semblaient sécuriser la zone qu'ils rencontraient n'étaient que des silhouettes informes. Il sortit du bâtiment par la porte principale et remarqua à peine les navettes éclairant l'endroit de jaune et orange. Les renforts venaient juste d'arriver.

Il fut poussé à rentrer dans une des navettes. Regardant par la fenêtre, il vit le Magister Oppenheimer traiter avec ses collègues. Puis ces derniers partirent, et il rentra dans le véhicule. Elle finit par décoller et ils prirent la route. La tête contre la vitre, Balthazar regardait les rues de Lyoto défiler. La ville basse, la ville moyenne, la ville haute. Il n'avait jamais foutu les pieds ici, mais l'endroit était superbe et il se mit à sourire.

Le Magister finit par le faire sortir, et l'emmena dans un grand bâtiment. Balthazar n'eut même pas besoin de savoir où il était, parce qu'il l'avait deviné. De toute façon, il s'en fichait.

Une grande agitation régnait dans l'endroit et on accostait régulièrement Oppenheimer pour différentes questions auquel il ne répondait jamais. Il guida juste le plus jeune vers l'endroit où il devait être.

Un homme se mit au garde-à-vous quand le Magister entra dans l'aile des cellules avec Balthazar. Le gardien alla ouvrir celle que lui demanda son supérieur. Elle était un peu à l'écart des autres et un peu mieux équipée aussi, comme si elle était faite pour des personnes qui restaient un peu plus longtemps que seulement quelques heures de garde à vue.

\- Personne ne doit être mis avec lui ou à côté de lui. Je suis le seul décisionnaire de s'il doit sortir ou non. J'ai été clair, soldat ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Laissez-nous.

Le gardien repartit à son bureau, pendant qu'Oppenheimer détachait les entraves. Balthazar se retourna vers lui.

\- Tu es intelligent. Tu sais que le chemin sera long et semé d'embuches ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été autant lucide de toute ma vie.

L'homme hocha la tête et recula pour sortir de la cellule et ferma la porte à barreau. Il commença à s'en aller quand Balthazar l'interpella. Le Magister se retourna pour voir la silhouette du jeune homme le regarder avec un grand sourire. Ses yeux vairons, qu'il ne cachait pas derrière sa mèche, brillaient légèrement.

\- Monsieur.

\- Oui.

\- … Merci.

Oppenheimer le fixa un instant, avant de se détourner et de remonter dans les étages. Oui, ce gosse était intelligent, très intelligent. Il avait trouvé le cryptage de ses données, réussi à monter une opération en un jour avec l'un de ses ennemis mortels et à la réussir, et comprendre ou était les intérêts des siens et son propre intérêt.

Il avait de l'avenir, c'était sûr, et Grunlek VonKrayn avait eu raison de plaider sa cause ce soir-là et de lui parler de la vie de ce jeune. Sans lui, le complot n'aurait pas pu être déjoué et de nombreuses vies n'auraient pas pu être sauvées, à petite, comme à grande échelle. Et heureusement aussi que Mani lui était loyal et avait le sens des initiatives. Le Magister Oppenheimer n'aurait pas pu rêver de meilleur dénouement. Il était vraiment satisfait de la tournure qu'allait prendre les choses maintenant.

Dans sa cellule, Balthazar se massa légèrement les poignets, sentant encore le picotement électrique des menottes, et avança de quelques pas. Il finit par s'allonger sur la bannette à sa disposition. Pas si inconfortable que ça en plus. Il commença à fixer le plafond clair sans se départir de son sourire. Cette longue journée s'achevait enfin, avec son fort lot d'émotion. Il se sentait vidé. Mais surtout, il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il avait failli passer à côté de la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Ce Mani…

La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui ferait. S'il devait le traiter de génie ou d'enflure. Evidemment qu'il avait un coup d'avance sur eux. Le Magister avait dû lui faire un rapport complet sur les « amis » de Théo en l'engageant comme garde du corps. C'était évident qu'il savait qui ils étaient, tous, avant même leur rencontre. Pourtant, il avait joué la comédie, et il avait eu raison ! Balthazar aurait trouvé ça vraiment trop suspect qu'un membre de la Méta ne l'agresse pas. Mais il ne s'attendait pas aux choix qu'il avait dû faire ce soir, grâce à lui.

Il avait sauvé Shinddha !

C'était déjà énorme.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas que ça…

Cette action, elle l'avait sauvé également. De sa vie. De ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie. Une vie de Diable. Il était en prison. Loin de tout ça. Même si c'était également loin de ceux qu'il aimait.

Balthazar ferma les yeux avec un soupir heureux. Il se sentait léger, débarrassé de sa chimère. Il s'endormit presque instantanément.

Il n'avait jamais été autant libre que derrière ces barreaux.

.

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Dans deux semaines, le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue, la conclusion de tout ça, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé jusque là ; )_

 _Les reviews servent avant tout à ensoleiller vos journées ! Plus de reviews, plus de soleil dans vos vies !_


	12. XII - Au Diable le Sang

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Bon matin !_

 _C'est le dernier chapitre, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à le poster, parce que je voulais qu'il soit parfait !_

 _Je sais si ça sera le cas XD_

 _J'attends votre avis avec impatiente !_

 _Sur cela, bonne lecture !_

.

.

XII - Au Diable le Sang

Théo parcourait les couloirs de l'établissement le pas rapide. Les quelques personnes qu'il croisait le saluaient respectueusement. Et pas parce qu'il était le pupille du Commissaire Général, mais parce qu'il était le plus jeune gradé du siècle à atteindre le niveau d'Enquêteur Spécial et obtenir le titre convoité de « Paladin ». Il avait franchi chacune des étapes sans jamais baisser les bras et sans jamais utiliser l'influence de son nom ou de celui de son tuteur.

Viktor Oppenheimer, et cela était connu dans tous les services, ne voulait pas qu'il rentre dans la Milice Inquisitorial pour respecter la volonté de feu ses parents, très respectés dans la Milice et dont leurs exploits, ainsi que ceux de leurs ancêtres, avaient donné les valeurs des DeSilverberg. Mais Théo était une tête de mule et il avait prouvé que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Du haut de ses trente-cinq ans, il ne pouvait être que fier de ses états de service. Sans vraiment le dire, le Commissaire Général l'était également, tout le monde le savais. Sinon il n'aurait pas donné au plus jeune la responsabilité exclusive du dossier le plus controversé de ses dix dernières années.

\- Entrez ! tonna la voix profonde du Commissaire

Théo franchit la porte sans vraiment jeter un œil aux occupants de la pièce et referma derrière lui. Il se tenu ensuite droit devant le bureau, observant l'homme qui avait pris de l'âge feuilleter le dossier devant lui. Il le referma et croisa les mains par-dessus. Le silence dura quelques instants, avant qu'il ne pousse un long soupir.

\- Mes félicitations pour avoir résolu cette affaire. J'aimerais toutefois revenir sur un élément de votre rapport… Je comprends la pression psychologique pour faire avouer le suspect, il y en a besoin parfois. Les criminels sont rarement des tendres et il faut se monter intransigeant. Mais j'aimerais savoir comment, après l'interrogatoire, le prévenu se retrouve avec une épaule déboitée ?!

\- Auto-défense. répondit Théo du tac au tac avec flegme

\- Effectivement, je l'ai lu. Mais pourquoi, c'est toujours sur vos dossiers qu'il y a ce genre d'incident ?! Ce n'est pas la première fois, Messieurs !

Viktor fixa son pupille et son coéquipier qui restèrent muets. Il soupira à nouveau en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Quelle idée il avait eu de former cette équipe ? Il leva la main et leur fit signe de sortir avant qu'il ne s'énerve vraiment.

Les deux hommes ouvrirent la porte et commencèrent à sortir quand le Commissaire interpella le dernier.

\- Et pour la dernière fois, Lennon, mettez votre uniforme !

La porte se referma avant que leur supérieur n'ait eu le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit. Balthazar sourit alors que Théo levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Il a raison-

\- Et porter cette cuirasse clinquante qui pèse trois tonnes et se repère àa trois kilomètres ? Non merci !

\- Parce que ta veste rouge est mieux peut-être ?

\- Non, mais au moins c'est confortable. Et classe !

Théo laissa tomber et il prit la direction de leur bureau, Balthazar sur les talons. Ils croisèrent quelques collègues à eux, beaucoup lançaient des regards mauvais à l'homme en rouge ou l'ignorait, mais lui ne faisait que de leur sourire. Ils arrivèrent dans leur pièce, quelques étages plus bas.

\- N'empêche, je me demande vraiment qui de nous deux est le bad cop.

\- Toi évidement, t'es un putain Diable.

\- Certes, mais il n'a avoué qu'après que tu lui es cassé le bras.

\- Ton blabla n'avait pas fonctionné ! Je suis le good cop, discutes pas.

Balthazar leva les mains et alla s'asseoir sur son bureau en attrapant le dossier qui trainait dessus, pendant que son collègue, et néanmoins ami, branchait leurs différents écrans holographiques. Il ne discutait pas, ça non. Il avait arrêté d'essayer d'argumenter avec Théo depuis bien des années. Depuis qu'il faisait équipe en fait, ça allait bientôt faire dix ans.

Dix ans. Que le temps passait. Dix ans déjà, qu'il était sorti de prison après tout autant d'année derrière les barreaux. On ne peut pas dire que ça avait été les meilleures années de sa vie, mais il ne les regrettait pas. Il avait toujours l'air d'une brindille, mais il avait appris à encaisser plus qu'il ne devait et malgré cela, il avait quand même pris un peu de muscles. Des cicatrices aussi. Son sang en était pour quelque chose, et là-bas, il ne comptait pas.

Visite interdite, bien évident, dû à sa classification de détenu, et un an sans avoir le droit aux moindres courriers –vérifiés- ou aux appels –surveillés- une fois par semaine. Des moyens archaïques sensés les couper du monde extérieur. Balthazar ne s'en était pas plaint, il avait l'habitude de la solitude, même s'il ne l'aimait pas. Et puis, il avait tout de même une visite de temps à autre. Le Magister, devenu plus tard le Commissaire Général, Oppenheimer, qui avait fini par lui proposer une porte de sortie.

Son dossier avait trainé en justice, rendant les démarches longues et compliqués. Personne n'avait envie de traiter le cas d'un Diable et encore moins quand celui-ci était son fils. Mais Oppenheimer avait insisté et fait pression avec son grade. Réexpliquant à chaque fois dans les moindres détails les évènements. Que Balthazar était une de ses taupes dans les rangs des Diables, et qu'au moment du coup d'état de Milich, il avait manqué de temps et compromis sa couverture. Ce pourquoi il s'était rendu sans opposer de résistance.

Une partie seulement était la stricte vérité, mais Balthazar suivait. Il n'y avait aucune preuve, alors tout reposait sur la parole de l'ex-Magister et pourquoi mentirait-il ? Toutes les caméras de surveillance du bâtiment du Pendulus étaient désactivées. Des leurres, expliquaient le rapport, et puis il avait le témoignage de Mani, certes controversé puisqu'il faisait partie de la Méta, et celui de Victoria, partiel car en état de choc.

Rien. A part son sang, la justice n'avait rien, pour retenir le jeune homme en prison. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait le relâcher dans la nature avec son patrimoine génétique. Il fallait un compromis et c'était sur « ça » que tablait Oppenheimer. Il avait déjà son idée en tête…

\- « Connexion au serveur partagé engagé. 10%. 42%. 76%. 98%. Connexion sécurisée établie. Bienvenu, Théo. Bienvenu, Seigneur Balthazar. »

\- Seigneur ? C'est nouveau ? constata le premier nommé

\- Oublie ça !

Balthazar avait relevé la tête à l'appellation et répondu beaucoup trop vite à Théo. Celui-ci le regarda alors avec un haussement de sourcil, tandis que lui se levait et s'approchait de l'écran essayant de cacher son embarra.

\- Icy ! Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! Jamais !

\- « Bien ! » claironna la petite voix

\- « Salut les gars. »

Apparu alors sur l'écran Shinddha. Son visage était découvert. Il ne portait que très rarement de protection chez lui ou alors seulement quand il était malade. Ses pommettes laissaient apparaitre quelques rougeurs qui étaient atténuées par l'écran et ses yeux ne regardaient pas fixement l'objectif, fuyant clairement. Balthazar eu un petit rire nerveux en passant une de ses mains dans sa longue chevelure ondulée.

\- Salut Shinddha. se contenta seulement Théo avant de se tourner et de se concentrer sur un autre écran

Sans que le plus jeune s'en aperçoive, les deux autres furent soulagés et s'adressèrent un sourire complice.

\- « Alors se rendez-vous avec le Commissaire ? »

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- « Avec la remarque sur tes fringues ? »

\- Evidemment.

\- « Et tu ne vas pas mettre l'uniforme. »

\- Jamais.

Le blond poussa un soupir avant de sourire. Certaines choses ne changeaintt pas.

Théo se rapprocha de l'écran principal et fit glisser des documents dessus en réduisant la projection de Shinddha. Le boulot n'attendait pas et Balthazar récupéra son dossier.

\- Tu as reçu le rapport du dossier P80201129_N ?

\- « Oui. J'ai travaillé dessus pendant votre absence. Voici la nouvelle version. »

Ainsi fonctionné leur équipe. Théo et Balthazar sur le terrain et Shinddha en soutient. Le blond était également officier dans la Milice, à l'égale des deux autres. Quand Balthazar avait rejoint le duo après sa sortie de prison, il refusé avec un aplomb rare que celui-ci se retrouve encore sur le terrain. Argumentant sur la santé du blond, mettant en avant ses compétences intellectuelles. Il y avait eu des débats, et des disputes violentes, mais il avait obtenu gain de cause.

Alors un poste spécial avait été créé pour Shinddha. Il travaillait de chez lui, avait le matériel qu'il souhaitait et apportait tout le soutient tactique dont les deux autres avaient besoin. Et ce n'était pas plus mal, le petit génie de l'informatique et de l'électronique qu'il était les avait sorti bien plus d'une fois de fâcheuse situation.

Ils travaillèrent alors sérieusement sur leur dossier. Ils étaient amis, c'était vrai, mais le boulot, c'était le boulot et chacun avait à cœur de le faire correctement. Quelques fois, on venait les déranger dans leurs affaires, mais c'était la maison qui voulait ça. De toute façon, on ne s'adressait qu'à Théo, et ça arrangeait bien son coéquipier.

Balthazar finit par recevoir un appel sur son portable qui ne dura pas. Pour tout dire, il se contenta seulement d'écouter. Il passa alors son pouce sur la plaque de verre qui redevint inerte et transparente juste après.

\- Ok. J'ai un indique qui a des tuyaux pour notre enquête. T'as des dernières infos pour nous ?

\- « Non. Par pour le moment. »

\- Alors on se revoit plus tard, K.

\- « Putain je savais que j'aurais jamais dû te faire regarder ses films du siècle dernier… »

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'aurais préféré jouer la James Bond Girl !

\- « Arrête de dire des conneries et allez-y ! »

\- On y va. déclara Théo en reprenant ses affaires.

\- Je coupe tout.

\- « Pensez à activé vos lunettes pour qu'on reste en contact ! »

\- Mais oui, mais oui.

\- « Soit prudent Balthazar. »

\- Comme toujours, Shin.

Le sourire de Balthazar disparut de l'écran de Shinddha. La connexion avec le bureau était interrompue. Dans son bureau aménagé, le blond soupira avec affection. Il était inquiet, comme à chaque fois de ses deux-là partaient en mission. Mais il avait confiance, et Balthazar arrivait toujours à se sortir des pires situations.

Les deux coéquipiers se dirigèrent vers le parking souterrain. Théo se mit au volant de leur navette et ils prirent la sortie. Balthazar lui donna vaguement l'endroit où il avait rendez-vous. Dès qu'ils furent sortis du QG de la Milice Inquisitorial, ils branchèrent tout deux leurs lunettes. La voix d'Icy résonna dans leurs oreilles pour leur annoncer que la liaison était en train de se faire.

\- J'espère qu'il aura de bonnes infos. On rame déjà suffisamment dans cette affaire pour avoir un tuyau inutile.

\- Tu sais. J'aurais pu y aller tout seul.

\- C'est ça oui ! Pour que je me fasse dégrader et que tu retournes en tôle ? Je suis assigné à ta surveillance jusqu'à ce que tu passes l'arme à gauche ! Je te lâche pas d'une semelle en dehors du QG et de chez toi, c'est le contrat !

\- Je sais…

\- « Liaison satellite réussit ! »

\- Donc tu viendras avec nous alors voir Grunlek ?

\- Pendant nos jours de prem' ? Evidemment. Ça lui fera plaisir de tous nous voir !

\- « C'est vrai que depuis qu'il a rejoint le temple dans les montagnes, on se voit moins souvent… » ajouta la voix de Shinddha avec tristesse

\- Il se fait vieux, je comprends qu'il est eu besoin de retourner vers ses origines.

\- Du moment que Mark et Gaspard me force pas à bouffer leur plat traditionnel ! La dernière fois ça m'a rendu malade, se plaignit Théo

\- Ah ah ! Dans tous les cas, je suis sûre que Fuma sera très contente de te revoir, Shinddha ! se moqua Balthazar

\- « Ne parle pas de malheur ! Si elle est là, elle va encore m'envoyer Eden me bouffer les mollets. »

Dans la navette qui avançait doucement, les deux coéquipiers se mirent à rire à se souvenir. C'était il y a cinq ou six ans, quand il avait aidé Grunlek à déménager. Fuma, l'une des résidentes du temple avait un bon feeling avec la chienne du restaurateur contrairement à Shinddha, et ça avait été plus que divertissant pour les autres. Les dernières fois où ils y étaient retournés, elle n'était pas là, mais c'était devenu un peu leur marotte.

\- « Et pourquoi tu n'emmènerais pas Victoria ? » demanda la voix du blond

Les poings de Théo se serrèrent sur le volant de la navette. Balthazar le vit directement, alors il enchaina doucement.

\- Comment elle va ?

\- Je lui proposerais, mais je suis sûr qu'elle va refuser… Elle tient le coup, pour son petit bout, mais pour l'instant, c'est encore dur. Elle est entourée et Warren ne la lâche pas. Je sais que s'il y a le moindre problème, il appellera.

\- Le soutien des proches et de la famille. Il n'y a que ça qui fait tenir…

Personne ne releva les paroles de Balthazar. Victoria s'était mariée à un Militaire Extérieur, comme on les appelait. Il faisait la guerre dans d'autres pays. Malheureusement, Ivanov, son époux et le père de leur enfant, avait trouvé la mort lors d'une mission, il y a plus d'un an maintenant. La jeune femme avait été détruite par la nouvelle et n'avait trouvé la force de rebondir que pour son fils.

Balthazar n'imaginait pas se retrouver à la place de son amie. Il se souvenait encore de la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé il y a de nombreuses années quand il avait cru perdre Shinddha, dans cette mission qui avait fait basculer radicalement sa-

\- Balthazar !

\- AIE !

Théo regarda son coéquipier avec un regard torve avant de se moquer de lui. L'autre se tenait l'épaule ayant été brutalement sortie de ses pensées.

\- Quoi Aie ? J'ai tapé si fort que ça ou t'es redevenu une chiffe mole ?

\- Abrutis ! T'as tapé dans mon tatouage ! Mani est repassé dessus il y a deux jours pour le raviver !

\- « J'espère que ça n'a pas éclaté les pigments. » s'inquiéta Shinddha

\- Putain, j'espère aussi !

\- Bah au pire t'auras juste une araignée moche sur le corps. répliqua Théo qui n'en avait rien à faire en sortant de la navette arrêtée

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui la porte !

\- « Ni qui la voit tous les jours ! »

Un frisson était perceptible dans la voix de Shinddha. Balthazar sortit également de la navette toujours la main sur l'épaule.

\- J'ai aucune envie de savoir ce qui se passe chez vous !

Une réplique de Shinddha fusa, mais Balthazar ne l'écouta pas. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son tatouage. Si Théo était celui qui était sa protection contre le reste du monde, l'araignée d'encre qu'il avait sur le corps était celle que lui avait offerte la Mani.

L'ancien garde du corps de Théo et membre de la Méta avait rapidement été promu après l'élimination de Finéas. Il avait même rapidement atteint les hautes sphères du commandement de son Clan. Et grâce à sa nouvelle position, il avait pu faire de Balthazar un membre exceptionnel et à part entière de la Méta. Le libérant ainsi du serment d'exécution. Même si tout le monde n'approuvait pas.

C'était partout comme ça de toute manière. On le détestait pour ce qu'il était, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment l'atteindre. Oh oui, Oppenheimer avait bien choisi son pion. Il avait fait de lui le membre de la Milice le plus influent de Lyoto.

Il était le fils du Diable, alors la pègre générale de la ville, que dirigeait son père, le laissait étrangement tranquille. Il avait d'ailleurs reçu un message de son père à sa sortie de prison, comme quoi il le faisait passer pour un infiltré. Chose fausse, mais c'était le dernier message qu'il avait eu de son géniteur et il n'avait pas eu de problème jusque-là. Comme quoi il devait peut-être tenir un peu à lui.

Balthazar était donc également un soldat de la Milice Inquisitorial, grâce à l'appui du Commissaire en fonction, dont son propre pupille veillait sur lui pour qu'il n'y ait pas de débordement. Et il faisait son boulot correctement, malgré la haine de certain.

Et puis il était donc également un membre de la Méta. Son compagnon était en lien direct avec les Technos. Ne restait plus que le clan des Murmures. Mais ça, ce n'était pas un problèm-

\- Il est où ton informateur ?

\- Il viendra à nous. Ne t'en fais pas. déclara Balthazar en s'appuyant contre le muret qui bordait le parc où il avait rendez-vous. C'est un véritable caméléon. Il sait tous, mais on ne sait jamais vraiment qui il est.

\- Il est de confiance ?

\- Hélios ? Evidement ! C'est grâce à lui qu'on est là aujourd'hui.

Théo dévisagea étrangement son coéquipier qui se marrait. Il ne comprenait pas, il devait avoir loupé une information et cela fit d'autant plus rire son ami.

Tous s'étaient déroulés vingt ans auparavant. Ils étaient jeunes, Théo ne pouvait pas se souvenir de tout et surtout pas d'un simple texto reçu qui avait pourtant déclenché bien des hostilités. Mais pour Balthazar, sa vie avait changé du tout au tout ce jour-là. Il se souvenait de chaque détail. Son existence était un véritable paradoxe.

Et c'était comme si la boucle se bouclait enfin.

.

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _C'est la fin ! Merci à tous ceux qui ceux qui ont été présent, qui ont follow, qui ont review et même à toi là, oui toi, dans l'ombre !_

 _Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, je vous serais très reconnaissante que vous me donniez votre avis ! Ça me ferait extrêment plaisir et m'encouragera à continuer se genre de projet ! Mais surtout EXTREMENT PLAISIR avant tout XD_

 _Et n'hésitez pas à partager cette fiction si elle vous à plus !_

 _Les reviews, c'est cool ! (BestPunchlineEver XD)_


End file.
